Οικογένεια Κάλλεν
by Sofia Gntk
Summary: Η Ιζαμπέλλα πάει να φροντίσει τα ανήλικα παιδιά του Καρλάιλ Κάλλεν. Ο αρραβωνιαστικός της όμως θέλει το κακό της αν και αυτή δεν το ξέρει. Θα αντιμετωπίσει δυσκολίες στο σπίτι των Κάλλεν αλλά και μεγάλες ευχαριστήσεις.
1. Προετοιμασία

Κεφάλαιο 1

_H_Ιζαμπέλλα από μικρή ήταν πολύ καλή με τα παιδιά. Μπορούσε να τα ησυχάζει με ένα μαγικό τρόπο που ακόμα και οι καλύτερες νταντάδες της εποχής δεν τα κατάφερναν με όλα παιδιά. Η Ιζαμπέλλα μπορούσε να κάνει καλά όλα τα παιδιά μέχρι τώρα. Αγόρια και κορίτσια. Μικρά και μεγάλα.

Η Ιζαμπέλλα ήταν γνωστή τροφός στην περιοχή της. Αν και είκοσι ετών ήταν πολύ καλή στην δουλειά της, και ας δούλευε μόνο δύο χρόνια. Πήγαινε περίπου τρεις βδομάδες σε σπίτια, κυρίως πλουσίων, όπου της ζητούσαν, και πρόσεχε τα παιδιά, μένοντας εκεί. Όταν η ανάγκη ήταν μεγάλη μπορούσε να μείνει όσο καιρό της έλεγαν, αλλά και όσο την πλήρωναν.

Ήταν πολύ γνωστή και αυτό οφειλόταν στο ότι δεν πρόσεχε μόνο τα παιδία αλλά ήταν και πάρα πολύ μορφωμένη ώστε να μπορεί να τα διδάσκει κιόλας. Τους δίδασκε την γλώσσα, τους δίδασκε μουσική, ζωγραφική, αρχαία ελληνικά και λίγα μαθηματικά. Τουλάχιστον τα βασικά, για να μορφώνονται τα παιδιά μέχρι να πάνε στο σχολείο. Από την στιγμή που θα πήγαιναν σχολείο και μετά, τα βοηθούσε με το σχολείο και τα πρόσεχε.

Σήμερα ήταν μια ιδιαίτερη μέρα για την Ιζαμπέλλα. Είχε παραλάβει ένα γράμμα από το ταχυδρομείο πριν από δύο ημέρες, και έλεγε ότι έπρεπε να δουλέψει σε ένα σπίτι με δύο παιδιά. Χρειαζόταν άμεση βοήθεια γιατί είχε πεθάνει η μητέρα των παιδιών αυτών και ο πατέρας μάλλον, έβγαλε το συμπέρασμα η Ιζαμπέλλα, θα χρειαζόταν βοήθεια.

Αλλά την προβλημάτιζε κάτι. Είχε να δουλέψει τέσσερις μήνες σε κάποιο σπίτι. Είχε αρκετά χρήματα για να περάσει τέσσερις μήνες χωρίς δουλειά. Ήταν πολύ σπάνιο γι' αυτήν να μην έχει τόσο καιρό δουλειά. Μέσα σε αυτούς τους τέσσερις μήνες, ο πατέρας της, της είχε γνωρίσει έναν ευκατάστατο, για την εποχή, νεαρό που φαινόταν να ενδιαφέρεται για εκείνη. Ήταν πλέον καιρός να παντρευτεί, έστω να γνωρίσει κάποιον. Δεν είχε παράπονο με αυτή την απόφαση του πατέρα της. Της τον γνώρισε σύντομα. Δεν μπορούσε να πει, ήταν όμορφος νεαρός.

Και εκείνης της άρεσε, είχαν βγει κάποιες φορές, και είχε εντυπωσιαστεί από τις γνώσεις του στην ιστορία στην εποχή αναγέννησης (14ο με 16ο αι.). Ήταν σπάνιο να βρεις άνθρωπο να είναι τόσο μορφωμένος τον δέκατο ένατο αιώνα. Την γοήτευε που ήταν μορφωμένος. Τον έλεγαν Τζέικομπ και κατά την γνώμη της ήταν πολύ ωραίος. Αλλά είχε την εντύπωση ότι δεν της τα έλεγε όλα. Ότι δεν μοιραζόταν αυτά που σκεφτόταν, αλλά αυτά που θα ήθελε να ακουστούν. Όχι πως έλεγε ψέματα, απλώς δεν τα έλεγε όλα. Αλλά δεν είχε αποδείξεις για να ανησυχεί για οτιδήποτε. Η συμπεριφορά του προς το πρόσωπο της ήταν άψογη.

Προσεκτικός, ευγενικός και πάνω από όλα κύριος. _Ο Τζέικομπ δεν είχε κανένα ελάττωμα, εγώ έχω μανία να του βρίσκω. _Αυτό ήταν το στιχάκι που η Ιζαμπέλλα συνέχεια έλεγε όταν τις ερχόταν αυτές οι σκέψεις για τον αληθοφανή χαρακτήρα του.

Το πρόβλημα λοιπόν που είχε ήταν ότι τώρα που θα πήγαινε για δύο μήνες, όπως είχε αποφασιστεί στην αρχή, στο σπίτι του χήρου ευγενή, τι θα έκανε με τον Τζέικομπ; Θα τον άφηνε μόνο του δύο μήνες; Δεν μπορούσε όμως να τον πάρει μαζί της. Δεν ήξερε αν ήθελαν να έχουν ένα ακόμη ξένο άτομο στο σπίτι τους. Όχι, δεν μπορούσε να τον πάρει μαζί της γιατί ο κόσμος θα σκεφτόταν διάφορα. Ήδη τους είχαν δει μαζί στο εστιατόριο που πήγαιναν για φαγητό και αυτό σίγουρα θα είχε προκαλέσει σχόλια. Αν τον έπαιρνε μαζί της στο σπίτι του ευγενή τότε όλος ο κόσμος θα έβγαζε τα συμπεράσματα του.

Δεν ήθελε να βγάλουν συμπεράσματα περί γάμου με τον Τζέικομπ. Δεν ήταν τόσο σίγουρη για την αγάπη της. Όχι πως δεν υπήρχε τίποτα.

Σήμερα θα πήγαινε στη Φρειδερίκη, την μοδίστρα της πόλης. Ήθελε να της ράψει δύο καινούρια φορέματα γιατί έπρεπε να έχει καινούρια φορέματα στο καινούριο σπίτι που θα πήγαινε, εξάλλου τα χρειαζόταν κιόλας.

Είχε την οικονομική άνεση σχεδόν κάθε φορά που την καλούσαν σε ένα σπίτι, που δεν είχε ξαναπάει, να παίρνει ένα ή δύο καινούρια φορέματα.

Μόλις έφτασε στο ραφείο, η Φρειδερίκη την υποδέχτηκε καλοσυνάτα. «Γεια σου κοπέλα μου, τι κάνεις;» ρώτησε καλωσορίζοντας με, με την παιδιάστικη φωνή της. Ήταν μια γυναίκα περίπου στα εξήντα της, αλλά καλοδιατηρημένη. Φορούσε ωραία φορέματα που ταίριαζαν με τα, λίγα, σγουρά μαλλιά που έπεφταν με χάρη στους ώμους της.

«Καλά είμαι κυρία Φρειδερίκη» αποκρίθηκε με ευγένεια. «Τι θα ήθελες καλή μου;» ρώτησε. «Θα ήθελα δύο φορέματα.» είπε παιχνιδιάρικα, και η Φρειδερίκη κατάλαβε ότι αυτά τα φορέματα δεν θα ήταν απλά. «Το ένα θέλω να είναι μπεζ, με πράσινα κουμπιά από το λαιμό μέχρι το τέλος του κορσέ. Στα μανίκια, στον καρπό, θέλω να έχει πράσινες ρίγες» είπε με θαυμασμό για το καινούριο της φόρεμα. Όση ώρα η Ιζαμπέλλα μιλούσε η κυρία Φρειδερίκη σχεδίαζε το φόρεμα που περιέγραφε.

(Φόρεμα . )

«Κάτι σαν αυτό;» ρώτησε η μοδίστρα και έδειξε το σχέδιο της. «Ναι! Είναι πολύ καλό! Μου αρέσει.» ξεφώνησε χαρούμενη. «Και τι άλλο;» ρώτησε η Φρειδερίκη. «Το άλλο φόρεμα θέλω να είναι, να… κάπως έτσι…» είπε και της έδειξε ένα σχέδιο που είχε κάνει. Το είχε κάνει μια μέρα πριν ώστε να μπορεί να της το δώσει σήμερα. «Α! Είναι πολύ καλό! Μπράβο. Το έχεις στο σχέδιο.» είπε έκπληκτη η Φρειδερίκη. «Ευχαριστώ κυρία.» είπε ευγενικά. «Λοιπόν, είναι εύκολο. Εντάξει, θα είναι έτοιμα σε τρεις μέρες» την πληροφόρησε η μοδίστρα.

(Φόρεμα http:/wedding-hints.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/12/1800-s-german-wedding-dresses-4.jpg )

«Ωραία, θα ήθελα και κάτι άλλο» είπε η νεαρή κοπέλα. «Τι είναι παιδί μου;» ρώτησε η κυρία Φρειδερίκη. «Θα ήθελα και ένα κορσέ, ότι να' ναι. Δεν με πειράζει ότι νομίζετε ότι θα ταιριάζει με ένα από τα φορέματα μου.» είπε η Ιζαμπέλλα. «Εντάξει λοιπόν. Και τα εσώρουχα που μου είχες πει είναι έτοιμα. Θα τα πάρεις τώρα ή θα περιμένεις να τα πάρεις όλα μαζί;» ρώτησε η μοδίστρα. «Θα τα πάρω όλα μαζί.» είπε η Ιζαμπέλλα. « Εντάξει καλή μου.» είπε η Φρειδερίκη. «Ευχαριστώ πολύ» είπε με ένα μεγάλο χαμόγελο και έφυγε.

Μετά από την μοδίστρα είχε να πάει στον τσαγκάρη για παπούτσια. Μετά από αυτό έπρεπε να κάνει τα ψώνια της ημέρας για το σπίτι της.

Η Ιζαμπέλλα πήγαινε για τα ψώνια η ίδια. Όσες φόρες και να της είχε πει η μητέρα της να πάρει μια κοπέλα, αφού είχε την οικονομική δυνατότητα, για να την βοηθάει, με τα ψώνια και με το σπίτι, για όσο καιρό έλειπε που το σπίτι ήθελε φροντίδα, η Ιζαμπέλλα ήταν αρνητική.

Ειδικά με τα ψώνια που αφορούσαν το σπίτι και κυρίως την κουζίνα της, δεν ήθελε κανείς να ανακατεύεται. Και αυτό γιατί στην κουζίνα της έκανε τα δύο πιο αγαπημένα της πράγματα. Μαγείρευε και τραγουδούσε. Της άρεσε να τραγουδάει και να μαγειρεύει, και αφού μπορούσε να τα κάνει και τα δύο ταυτόχρονα, ήταν η καλύτερη της, γι' αυτό δεν ήθελε κανένας άλλος να ασχολείται με την κουζίνα της.

Μόλις τελείωσε με τα ψώνια της ήταν κουρασμένη, αλλιώς θα πήγαινε να δει τους γονείς της, που έμενα λίγο πιο μακριά από το σπίτι της. Αλλά αποφάσισε να πάει στο σπίτι της μιας και ήταν στην αγορά όλη την ημέρα.

Μόλις έφτασε σπίτι της κάθισε στην πολυθρόνα για να χαλαρώσει. Την ώρα που ήταν έτοιμη να χαλαρώσει πλήρως, κάποιος χτύπησε την πόρτα. Σηκώθηκε απρόθυμα και πήγε να ανοίξει την πόρτα.

Μόλις ανοίγει την πόρτα αντικρίζει τον Τζέικομπ με μια τεράστια ανθοδέσμη στα χέρια του. «Γεια σας, δεσποινίς» είπε ο νεαρός φιλώντας της απαλά το χέρι. «Γεια σας Τζέικομπ. Περάστε μέσα» είπε η Ιζαμπέλλα και του έκανε νεύμα να περάσει μέσα στο σπίτι της. Αν και ήξερε ότι ήταν επικίνδυνο γιατί, αν τον έβλεπαν να βγαίνει από το σπίτι της ή να μπαίνει, τι θα σκεφτόταν ο κόσμος; Δεν ήθελε να επισημοποιήσει τίποτα ακόμα.

«Καλύτερα να μην περάσω μέσα δεσποινίς, έχω κάτι δουλειές να κάνω. Απλώς σας είδα στην αγορά σήμερα το πρωί και σκέφτηκα ότι θα σας άρεσε αν σας έφερνα αυτά τα λουλούδια» είπε ο Τζέικομπ δίνοντας της το μπουκέτο. «Ευχαριστώ πολύ» είπε με ένα ωραίο χαμόγελο η Ιζαμπέλλα.

«Ευχαρίστηση μου όμορφη δεσποινίς. Τώρα όμως πρέπει να φύγω.» ανακοίνωσε ο νεαρός και φίλησε την Ιζαμπέλλα ξανά στο χέρι. «Χάρηκα που σας είδα» είπε ο Τζέικομπ. «Παρομοίως» απάντησε η νεαρή. Τότε ο Τζέικομπ της χαμογέλασε και έφυγε.

Η Ιζαμπέλλα ακόμα αναρωτιόταν τι θα κάνει με τον Τζέικομπ. Όταν θα λείπει αυτή τι θα έκανε; Θα έβρισκε άλλη αρραβωνιαστικιά; Δεν θα της άρεσε να βρει άλλη γυναίκα. Ήταν ήδη είκοσι χρονών, ήταν ώρα της να παντρευτεί πλέον.

Αύριο το απόγευμα θα έφευγε για να πάει στο σπίτι του ευγενή, έπρεπε να πει στον Τζέικομπ ότι θα φύγει και ότι θα γυρίσει σε ένα μήνα το πολύ. Άρχισε να γράφει ένα γράμμα για να του το στείλει. Σε δύο μέρες θα το είχε παραλάβει, και θα ξέρει που θα είναι η αγαπημένη του.

_Αγαπητέ κύριε Μπλακ,_

_Σας στέλνω αυτό το γράμμα για να σας πληροφορήσω ότι φεύγω αύριο το απόγευμα. Θα είμαι στην έπαυλη των Κάλλεν για δουλειά. Θα λείψω περίπου ένα μήνα, αλλά θα βλεπόμαστε όταν θα κατεβαίνω στην αγορά. Θα φροντίσω ο πατέρας μου να σας ενημερώσει για το πότε θα είναι οι μέρες αυτές. Θα ήθελα να σας πάρω μαζί μου στην έπαυλη αλλά δεν θα ήταν πρέπον για την εικόνα μας, στον κόσμο, και δεν ξέρω αν θα ήταν επιτρεπτό από τους Κάλλεν. Αν χρειαστεί να παραμείνω στην έπαυλη για παραπάνω χρονικό διάστημα, από τις τριάντα ημέρες που έχει καθοριστεί, θα σας ενημερώσω. _

_Με εκτίμηση,_

_Ιζαμπέλλα Σουάν_

Έκλεισε το γράμμα και το πήγε στο ταχυδρομείο να για να σταλεί άμεσα στον Τζέικομπ.

…

Ήταν ήδη Τρίτη μεσημέρι και η Ιζαμπέλλα έκανε τις τελευταίες ετοιμασίες της. Σε λίγο θα ερχόταν η άμαξα του Κύριου Κάλλεν για να την πάρει να πάνε στην έπαυλη. Έπρεπε να είναι έτοιμη.

Δεν είχε ξαναπάει σε σπίτι που η μητέρα των παιδιών είχε πεθάνει. _Τα παιδιά πρέπει να έχουν στενοχωρηθεί πολύ. _Σκέφτηκε.

Λίγα λεπτά αργότερα το κουδούνι της πόρτας χτύπησε. «Γεια σας δεσποινίς» είπε έκπληκτα ένας άνδρας, μετρίου αναστήματος. «Γεια σας κύριε» είπε η Ιζαμπέλλα παραξενεμένη γιατί ο άνδρας την κοιτούσε επίμονα και την περιεργαζόταν. Κοιτούσε τα καστανοκόκκινα μαλλιά της. Τα σοκολατί μάτια της και το λευκό δέρμα της. «Αν μου επιτρέπετε, να σας πω ότι είστε εκθαμβωτική.» είπε ο άνδρας και φίλησε την νεαρή στο χέρι. «Ευχαριστώ πολύ» είπε αμήχανα η Ιζαμπέλλα.

«Πάμε;» είπε ο άνδρας και της έδειξε με το χέρι του την άμαξα που περίμενε έξω από το σπίτι της. «Πάμε. Αλλά πρώτα πρέπει να πάρω τα πράγματα μου» είπε η Ιζαμπέλλα. «Επιτρέψτε μου να τα κουβαλήσω εγώ» σχεδόν ικέτευσε ο άνδρας. «Βεβαίως» είπε η νεαρή κοπέλα.

Μπήκε ο άνδρας στο σπίτι της Ιζαμπέλλα και πήρε την βαλίτσα της. Η Ιζαμπέλλα τον παρακολουθούσε. Μετά μπήκαν στην άμαξα και ξεκίνησαν.


	2. Απρόσμενος επισκέπτης

Κεφάλαιο 2

Όταν ξεκίνησε η άμαξα, η Ιζαμπέλλα σκεφτόταν τον Τζέικομπ. Δεν ήξερε τι θα κάνει όταν ο αρραβωνιαστικός της ανακαλύψει ότι στο γράμμα που του έστειλε έλεγε ένα μήνα διαμονής στους Κάλλεν ενώ είχε κανονιστεί από την αρχή να είναι δύο μήνες. Όμως, πως θα το ανακάλυπτε; Η ίδια δεν θα του το έλεγε, σε καμία περίπτωση. Απλώς δεν θα ήθελε να του λέει ψέματα. Να αναβάλει τα ραντεβού τους συνέχεια. Αλλά θα τον έβλεπε. Όταν κατέβαινε στην αγορά. Ήθελε να τον βλέπει, γιατί αυτό που είχε κάνει με τα λουλούδια λίγες ώρες πριν, ήταν αξιαγάπητο. Ναι, όντως ήταν λίγες ώρες πριν, τις φαινόταν όμως σαν να είχαν περάσει μέρες, αντί για δύο ώρες.

Είχαν ακόμη δέκα λεπτά δρόμο με την άμαξα, και η Ιζαμπέλλα σκεφτόταν το σπίτι που θα πήγαινε. Αν θα ήταν συμπαθής, και αν την δεχόταν, γιατί το χίλια οκτακόσια πενήντα δεν ήταν και τόσο κολακευτικό για μια γυναίκα να δουλεύει. Η γυναίκα έπρεπε να είναι στο σπίτι να προσέχει τα παιδιά. Αφού όμως η Ιζαμπέλλα δεν είχε, και της άρεσε να τα προσέχει, αυτό το επάγγελμα ήταν ότι πρέπει για αυτήν. Όμως για να την καλούσαν να δουλέψει στο σπίτι τους σημαίνει ότι εκτιμούσαν πολύ το επάγγελμα της.

Τα δέκα λεπτά πέρασαν και επιτέλους έφτασαν στο σπίτι του Καρλάιλ Κάλλεν. Κατέβηκε από την άμαξα και ο άνδρας όπως και την προηγούμενη φορά πήρε τις αποσκευές της για να μπουν στο σπίτι.

Έξω από την πόρτα, στην αυλή, περίμενε την Ιζαμπέλλα ένας άνδρας περίπου στα σαράντα. Προχώρησε και της έδωσε το χέρι του. «Είμαι ο Καρλάιλ Κάλλεν» είπε και της έπιασε το χέρι για μια χειραψία. «Γεια σας. Είμαι η Ιζαμπέλλα Σουάν» είπε με ένα μεγάλο χαμόγελο. «Περάστε μέσα» είπε ο Καρλάιλ.

Όταν μπήκε η Ιζαμπέλλα μέσα στο σπίτι, έμεινε με το στόμα ανοιχτό. Δεν ήταν σπίτι, ήταν ένα παλάτι. Της άρεσε πάρα πολύ. _Πρέπει να είναι πολύ πλούσια οικογένεια._ Σκέφτηκε κατευθείαν η νεαρή.

Ήταν ένα σπίτι που μόλις έμπαινες πατούσες τα πόδια σου σε ένα τεράστιο μπορντό χαλί. Κοιτούσες μπροστά εκεί που ήταν μία σκάλα, που οδηγούσε στα δωμάτια. Λίγα μέτρα πιο μπροστά, και λίγο πιο αριστερά από την είσοδο ήταν μία πόρτα που οδηγούσε στην κουζίνα. Και απέναντι από αυτή την πόρτα και λίγο πιο μέσα στο σπίτι, ήταν μία άλλη πόρτα που οδηγούσε στην τραπεζαρία.

«Δεσποινίς Σουάν, από εδώ είναι το δωμάτιο σας.» είπε ο Καρλάιλ και έδειξε την σκάλα. «Θα σας οδηγήσω εγώ προς εκεί» είπε με ένα μεγάλο χαμόγελο στα χείλη. «Ευχαριστώ» είπε ευγένεια.

Ανέβηκαν τις σκάλες και ο Καρλάιλ άρχισε την ξενάγηση. «Από εδώ είναι το δωμάτιο της Ρόζαλι, που είναι η μαγείρισσα εδώ. Θα την γνωρίσετε σε λίγο.» είπε και έδειξε μια πόρτα. Προχώρησαν πιο κάτω. «Εδώ, αυτά τα δύο δωμάτια είναι της Έλενα και της Λουσίντα, που είναι το βοηθητικό προσωπικό.» είπε και έδειξε δύο άλλες πόρτες. «Εδώ είναι το δωμάτιο μου.» και έδειξε μια πόρτα λίγο πιο κάτω από τις άλλες. Μετά είχε άλλη μία σκάλα που πήγαινε προς τα πάνω. Ανέβηκαν την σκάλα και αντίκρισε ένα διάδρομο παρόμοιο με τον προηγούμενο. Αλλά είχε τρία μόνο δωμάτια. «Εδώ είναι το δωμάτιο των παιδιών. Είναι στο ίδιο δωμάτιο.» διευκρίνισε ο Καρλάιλ. «Εδώ είναι το δικό σας δωμάτιο» είπε και έδειξε μία άλλη πόρτα. Ο Καρλάιλ έκανε ένα βήμα μπροστά και άνοιξε την πόρτα του δωματίου της Ιζαμπέλλα.

Μπήκε μέσα και είδε ένα τεράστιο δωμάτιο, σε αποχρώσεις του λευκού. Φαινόταν πολύ χαρούμενο δωμάτιο, σε έκανε να νιώθεις ευδιάθετο.

«Σας αρέσει;» ρώτησε ο Καρλάιλ. «Ναι, είναι καταπληκτικό. Ευχαριστώ πολύ.» είπε η Ιζαμπέλλα. «Θα ειδοποιήσω να σας φέρουν τα πράγματα σας να τακτοποιηθείτε.» είπε ο Καρλάιλ καθώς έβγαινε από το δωμάτιο. «Θα σας δω στην τραπεζαρία για το δείπνο. Εκεί θα σας ενημερώσω για το πρόγραμμα σας.» είπε χαρούμενα ο Καρλάιλ. «Εντάξει.» είπε η Ιζαμπέλλα. Ο Καρλάιλ έκανε να φύγει αλλά κάτι θυμήθηκε και ξαναγύρισε στην Ιζαμπέλλα. «Πριν το δείπνο, μήπως θα θέλατε να γνωρίσετε τα παιδιά με τα οποία θα δουλέψετε;» ρώτησε ευγενικά ο Καρλάιλ. «Θα ήταν χαρά μου» είπε ειλικρινά η Ιζαμπέλλα. «Ωραία. Ελάτε, από εδώ.» είπε και ο Καρλάιλ της έκανε νόημα με το χέρι του να τον ακολουθήσει.

Κατέβηκαν τις σκάλες που είχαν ανεβεί. Πέρασαν από τις πόρτες που είχαν περάσει και πριν. Αλλά μία πόρτα δεν ήξερε τι ήταν. Δεν την είχε αναφέρει πριν, αλλά δεν θα τον ρωτούσε.

Κατέβηκαν και πήγαν το χολ. «Παιδιά, ελάτε έχω να σας συστήσω μια κοπέλα.» φώναξε ο Καρλάιλ προς την κουζίνα. Τότε ακούστηκαν πολλά γρήγορα βήματα. Δύο μικροσκοπικά παιδάκια βγήκαν από την κουζίνα και τρέχοντας πήγαν στον Καρλάιλ.

«Παιδιά, από εδώ η Δεσποινίς Ιζαμπέλλα.» σύστησε την κοπέλα ο Καρλάιλ. «Γεια σας δεσποινίς Ιζαμπέλλα» είπαν σαν χορωδία τα δύο παιδιά. «Γεια σας.» είπε η Ιζαμπέλλα κοιτάζοντας τα. Ήταν δύο αγοράκια. Δίδυμα. Έμοιαζαν σαν δύο σταγόνες νερό. Πως θα τα ξεχώριζε; Ήταν πολύ δύσκολο, ήταν ολόιδιοι.

«Αυτός είναι ο Ελάιζα» ανακοίνωσε ο Καρλάιλ και έδειξε το παιδάκι από τα αριστερά. «Και αυτός είναι Κλάους.» είπε και έδειξε το άλλο παιδάκι. Τότε η Ιζαμπέλλα χαμήλωσε το σώμα της και κοίταξε τα παιδιά στα μάτια. «Γεια σου Ελάιζα. Γεια σου Κλάους.» είπε κοιτώντας τα σοβαρά. «Είμαι η Ιζαμπέλλα. Θέλω να μου μιλάτε στον ενικό, και θέλω να γίνουμε φίλοι. Θα με πάρετε μαζί σας να παίξουμε;» ρώτησε η Ιζαμπέλλα. Ο Καρλάιλ αναρωτιόταν τι έκανε. Ήταν η νταντά τους. Έπρεπε να την σέβονται. Έπρεπε να της μιλάνε στον πληθυντικό και να της συμπεριφέρονται όπως συμπεριφέρονται σε μια δασκάλα τους. Δεν καταλάβαινε τι προσπαθούσε να πετύχει.

«Ναι! Έλα.» φώναξε ο Ελάιζα, και την τράβηξε από το χέρι. «Προσέχετε!» φώναξε ο Καρλάιλ καθώς τους παρακολουθούσε να πηγαίνουν προς την πόρτα. «Θα προσέχουμε!» φώναξε ο Κλάους κλείνοντας την πόρτα πίσω τους.

Όση ώρα η Ιζαμπέλλα με τα παιδιά έπαιζαν, ο Καρλάιλ ήταν στο γραφείο του. Ένα χώρο που δεν είχε πει που βρίσκεται, στην Ιζαμπέλλα. Θα της το έλεγε μετά. Δεν ήταν στους διαδρόμους που είχαν πάει, οπότε ήταν λογικό να το ξεχάσει. Αλλά δεν ήταν ο μόνος χώρος ο οποίος δεν είχε αναφέρει. Δεν είχε αναφέρει το δωμάτιο του μεγάλου του γιού. Έλειπε καιρό· ήθελε να ταξιδέψει σε πολλά μέρη γιατί του άρεσε να μαθαίνει. Αλλά έλειπε σχεδόν ένα χρόνο. Ήρθε μόνο για την κηδεία της μητέρας του. Μετά έφυγε και έκαναν πολύ καιρό να τον ξαναδούν. Όταν ο πατέρας του έλεγε πως ήθελε να γυρίσει σπίτι, εκείνος έλεγε ότι θα γυρίσει σύντομα. Αλλά ο Καρλάιλ είναι σίγουρος ότι δεν θα ξαναδεί τον εικοσάχρονο γιο του.

Τα παιδιά έξω στον κήπο έπαιζαν πολύ χαρούμενα με την Ιζαμπέλλα. Εκείνη ήθελε να μάθει πως ένιωθαν τα παιδιά, ποια ήταν τα συναισθήματα τους ώστε να ξέρει τι θα αντιμετωπίσει με δύο εξάχρονα παιδιά χωρίς μητέρα. «Θέλω να μου πείτε τι κάνετε όλη την ημέρα. Θέλω να ξέρω τι κάνετε γιατί θέλω να παίζουμε, και αν έχετε δουλειές δεν θα μπορούμε» είπε η Ιζαμπέλλα. Προσπαθούσε να γίνει φίλη μαζί τους. «Γιατί δεν ρωτάς τον μπαμπά μας να σου πει;» είπε ο Ελάιζα. «Ναι, αυτός ξέρει καλύτερα.» συμπλήρωσε ο Κλάους.

Τι ήταν τώρα αυτό; Τι θα τους έλεγε; Ότι θέλει να της πουν τι νιώθουν; Ότι γι' αυτό τους ρώτησε; Όχι! Δεν πρόκειται.

«Εεε, εσείς θέλω να μου πείτε. Γιατί μπορεί να έχετε μια δουλειά που ο μπαμπάς σας να μην ξέρει.» σκέφτηκε γρήγορα η Ιζαμπέλλα.

«Ναι έχεις δίκιο.» απάντησε ο Κλάους. «Η μαμά μας έφυγε. Το ξέρεις;» ρώτησε ο Ελάιζα. «Όχι δεν το ήξερα» είπε ψέματα η Ιζαμπέλλα. «Ναι, έφυγε. Δηλαδή πέθανε.» διευκρίνισε ο Κλάους. «Και πως νιώθετε γι' αυτό;» ρώτησε η Ιζαμπέλλα.

«Εγώ είμαι στενοχωρημένος. Μου λείπει πολύ.» είπε ο Ελάιζα. «Ναι, κι εγώ στενοχωριέμαι αλλά πιο πολύ είμαι νευριασμένος γιατί ο Έντουαρντ δεν έμεινε μαζί μας.» είπε ο Κλάους. «Ναι! Ήξερε πόσο πολύ αγαπούσαμε την μαμά και αυτόν. Και τώρα δεν έχουμε κανέναν. Πριν που έλειπε ο Έντουαρντ είχαμε την μαμά. Τώρα κανένα.» είπε λυπημένα ο Ελάιζα.

Η Ιζαμπέλλα δεν καταλάβαινε. Ποιος ήταν αυτός ο Έντουαρντ που τα παιδιά, αγαπούσαν τόσο; Και αφού το ήξερε γιατί έφυγε; Δεν ξέρει ότι έτσι μπορεί να έχουν ψυχολογικά προβλήματα τα παιδιά; Αν το έκανε εν γνώση του, ήταν πολύ κακός άνθρωπος.

«Ποιος είναι ο Έντουαρντ;» ρώτησε η Ιζαμπέλλα. «Δεν σου είπε ο μπαμπάς;» ρώτησαν έκπληκτα τα παιδιά. «Όχι δεν μου είπε. Ποιος είναι;» ξαναρώτησε. «Ο μεγάλος μας αδερφός.» είπε ο Κλάους. «Είναι είκοσι χρονών. Είναι μεγάλος λέει και μπορούσε να φύγει.» είπε με παράπονο ο Ελάιζα.

Δεν ήξερε τι να τους πει. Δεν ήξερε καν ότι υπήρχε και άλλο παιδί στην οικογένεια. Αν θα γύριζε ποτέ, και αν θα έμενα ξανά στο σπίτι με τα παιδιά που τόσο τον αγαπούσαν.

Η συζήτηση συνεχιζόταν, ενώ ο Καρλάιλ ήταν στο γραφείο του και μελετούσε. Τότε χτύπησε το κουδούνι της πόρτας. «Έλενα, πήγαινε να ανοίξεις παιδί μου.» είπε ο Καρλάιλ στην Έλενα που ήταν στο γραφείο του εκείνη την ώρα. «Αμέσως» υπάκουσε η Έλενα.

Πήγε στο χολ, να ανοίξει την πόρτα. Μόλις άνοιξε την πόρτα της κόπηκε η ανάσα. «Τι κάνετε εδώ Έντουαρντ;» ρώτησε έκπληκτα η Έλενα. «Τι κάνω εδώ;» επανέλαβε. «Ήρθα σπίτι μου» είπε ο Έντουαρντ με ένα τεράστιο χαμόγελο στα χείλη.


	3. Απόψεις

Κεφάλαιο 3

Κεφάλαιο 3

«Να περάσω Έλενα;» ρώτησε ο Έντουαρντ όταν η Έλενα τον κοιτούσε επίμονα χωρίς να μιλάει.

«Ναι, περάστε.» είπε η Έλενα και έκανε στην άκρη για να περάσει ο Έντουαρντ.

«Ένα λεπτό Έλενα. Πάω να φέρω τις αποσκευές μου.» είπε ο Έντουαρντ και γύρισε για να πάει στην άμαξα που περίμενε στο δρόμο έξω από το σπίτι. Αλλά κάτι ξέχασε και γύρισε στην Έλενα. « Έλενα, να πάτε να ετοιμάσετε τους ξενώνες. Έφερα κάτι φίλους.» είπε χαμογελώντας και πήγε προς την άμαξα.

Η Έλενα έτρεξε μέσα στο σπίτι και ειδοποίησε την Λουσίντα για τα νέα δεδομένα. Έπρεπε όπως είχε πει ο κύριος τους να ετοιμάσουν τους ξενώνες.

Τα δύο κορίτσια έτρεξαν για να τα προλάβουν όλα. Ήταν ώρα δείπνου και έπρεπε το τραπέζι να είναι έτοιμο και οι ξενώνες μαζί. Δεν ήταν σίγουρες ότι θα προλάβαιναν. Καθώς η Λουσίντα ήταν στην τραπεζαρία και ετοίμαζε το τραπέζι άκουσε φωνές να μιλάνε στο χολ.

«Ε! Έντουαρντ εμείς που θα μείνουμε;» ρώτησε μια αντρική φωνή. «Στους ξενώνες Στέφαν. Και οι δύο θα μείνετε σε ξενώνες.» είπε ο Έντουαρντ. «Σε ξενώνες;» ρώτησε ξινισμένα μια άλλη αντρική φωνή. «Έχει τουλάχιστον ωραίες γκομ…» πήγε να πει αλλά κάποιος του έκλεισε το στόμα. «Ε! Εδώ δεν λέμε τέτοιες λέξεις Ντέιμον. Υπάρχουν μικρά παιδιά και δεσποινίδες. Και ο πατέρας μου που αν μας ακούσει να βρίζουμε, μας έδιωξε.» δήλωσε σοβαρά ο Έντουαρντ.

«Πότε θα τον γνωρίσουμε;» ρώτησε ο άνδρας που έμοιαζε πιο ευγενικός. «Θα πάμε στο γραφείο του να του κάνουμε έκπληξη.» είπε χαρούμενα ο Έντουαρντ καθώς ξεκινούσε με αργά βήματα για το γραφείο του πατέρα του.

Μόλις έφτασε στην πόρτα, έριξε μια ματιά στους φίλους του, που στέκονταν πίσω του και τους είπε: «Δεν βρίζουμε. Μιλάμε στον πληθυντικό.» και μετά χτύπησε απαλά την πόρτα.

«Περάστε» φώναξε ο Καρλάιλ. Τότε ο Έντουαρντ μπήκε μέσα με τους φίλους του. «Έντουαρντ!» ξεφώνησε ο Καρλάιλ και σηκώθηκε από την θέση του για να αγκαλιάσει τον γιο του. «Πατέρα! Τι κάνετε;» ρώτησε ο Έντουαρντ αγκαλιάζοντας τον πατέρα του. «Εγώ καλά. Εσύ πως είσαι;» ρώτησε ο Καρλάιλ χαρούμενος. «Καλά είμαι. Ήρθα για να μείνω» ανακοινώσε ο Έντουαρντ στον πατέρα του που εκείνη την ώρα απλωνόταν ένα τεράστιο χαμόγελο στο πρόσωπο του. «Ωραία» είπε ο Καρλάιλ.

«Εσείς παιδιά;» ρώτησε ο Καρλάιλ τον Ντέιμον και τον Στέφαν. «Τι κάνετε;» ρώτησε τα παιδιά καθώς πήγαινε να τα αγκαλιάσει. «Καλά είμαστε» είπε ο Στέφαν. «Δεν θα σας πείραζε πατέρα αν μέναμε και οι τρεις εδώ; Ε;» ρώτησε ο Έντουαρντ. «Και βέβαια όχι. Δεν με πειράζει. Σε λίγο θα φάμε. Ελάτε να πάμε στην τραπεζαρία να τα πούμε εκεί καλύτερα. Και Έντουαρντ, σου έχω νέα» είπε ο Καρλάιλ και όλοι μαζί έφυγαν από το γραφείο του.

Ο Καρλάιλ πήγε στην πόρτα και φώναξε τα παιδιά να έρθουν για φαγητό. Η Ιζαμπέλλα τα πήρε από το χέρι και τα έφερε μέσα στο σπίτι.

«Εγώ θα πάω να αλλάξω ρούχα και θα έρθω στην τραπεζαρία» είπε η Ιζαμπέλλα στον Καρλάιλ. «Να μας κορίτσι μου.» της είπε.

Η Ιζαμπέλλα πήγε στο δωμάτιο της και άλλαξε ρούχα. Μετά κατέβηκε στην τραπεζαρία. Κοιτούσε κάτω καθώς έφτιαχνε το φόρεμα της και δεν παρατήρησε ότι είχαν καθίσει όλοι στην τραπεζαρία. «Συγνώμη που άργησα.» απολογήθηκε και κάθισε στην θέση που ήταν δίπλα στα παιδιά.

«Δεν πειράζει Ιζαμπέλλα. Δεν άργησες πολύ.» είπε ο Καρλάιλ. Μετά σηκώθηκε από την θέση του και απευθύνθηκε στην Ιζαμπέλλα. «Αυτή είναι η Ρόζαλι, η μαγείρισσα μας.» και έδειξε μια ξανθιά οπτασία. «Αυτή είναι η Άλις. Η οικονόμος μας.» είπε και έδειξε μια κοπέλα με υπέροχα καστανά μαλλιά που πήγαιναν σε όλες της κατευθύνσεις. «Την Λουσίντα και την Έλενα τις ξέρεις. Αυτοί είναι ο Στέφαν και ο Ντέιμον.» είπε και οι δύο άνδρες σηκώθηκαν και φίλησαν το χέρι της κοπέλας. «Και αυτός είναι ο Έντουαρντ. Ο άλλος μου γιός» είπε και έδειξε ένα αγόρι με χάλκινα μαλλιά.

_Αυτός είναι ο Έντουαρντ που είχε πληγώσει τα παιδιά; Τώρα που ήρθε εδώ μάλλον θα του κρατάνε μούτρα επειδή τα άφησε. Πρέπει να προσέχω την συμπεριφορά μου. Να μην καταλάβει ότι δεν θεωρώ σωστό αυτό που έκανε. Που άφησε τα παιδιά. _Σκέφτηκε η Ιζαμπέλλα καθώς ο Έντουαρντ φιλώντας το χέρι της ψιθύρισε: «Γοητευμένος» και η Ιζαμπέλλα κοκκίνισε.

Μετά κάθισαν όλοι στο τραπέζι και άρχισαν το φαγητό τους. Ο Καρλάιλ σηκώθηκε μετά από λίγο για να κάνει μια πρόποση. «Θα ήθελα να κάνω μια πρόποση. Στην επιστροφή του γιού μου!» είπε και σήκωσε το ποτήρι του ψηλά. «Και στην αρχή μιας νέας συνεργασίας με την νταντά μας» ανακοίνωσε και τότε όλοι τσούγκρισαν τα ποτήρια τους και συνέχισαν το φαγητό τους.

Του Έντουαρντ του άρεσε η Ιζαμπέλλα. Δεν μπορούσε να το κρύψει. Η Ιζαμπέλλα όμως τον κοιτούσε με έναν απαίσιο και σχεδόν αγενή τρόπο. Δεν τον είχε πάρει με καλό μάτι από την αρχή. Και δεν πρόκειται να τον συμπαθούσε. Γιατί στην πιο κρίσιμη στιγμή της ζωής των παιδιών, όταν πέθανε η μητέρα τους, ο αδερφός τους, τα άφησε, έφυγε και γύρισε μετά από ένα χρόνο. Δεν έπρεπε να τον έχουν συχωρέσει ακόμα. Και εκείνη ήταν εκεί για να προσέχει τα παιδιά και να τα μορφώνει. Δεν της έπεφτε και τόσο πολύ λόγος για το ότι εκείνος έφυγε και πλήγωσε τα παιδιά. Αλλά αυτό σίγουρα θα είχε κακές επιπτώσεις στην ψυχολογία των παιδιών, αρά έπρεπε να του πει πώς να συμπεριφέρεται στα παιδιά. Μην τα κάνει να τον μισούν περισσότερο αν τους πει κάτι περίεργο.

Πρέπει όμως πρώτα να μάθει περισσότερα γι' αυτόν από τα παιδιά. Να δει τι άνθρωπος είναι. Έπρεπε όμως να το μάθει και μόνη της αυτό. Γι' αυτό μόλις τελείωσαν το δείπνο σηκώθηκε για να πάει στο δωμάτιο τους τα παιδιά. Θα μπορούσε να τα ρωτήσει εκεί ότι ήθελε για τον μεγάλο τους αδερφό.

Πρώτα όμως έπρεπε να ειδοποιήσει τον Καρλάιλ για το ότι τα παιδιά θα πήγαιναν για ύπνο. «Κύριε Κάλλεν;» ψιθύρισε η Ιζαμπέλλα στον Καρλάιλ καθώς δεν ήθελε να ενοχλήσει στην συζήτηση που είχαν οι άνδρες. «Ναι, Ιζαμπέλλα» είπε ο Καρλάιλ και γύρισε το πρόσωπο του προς εκείνη. «Θα βάλω τα παιδιά γι ύπνο. Αν με χρειάζεστε τίποτα άλλο ειδοποιήστε με. Θα είμαι με την Δεσποινίς Ρόζαλι στα μαγειρεία.» ενημέρωσε η Ιζαμπέλλα. «Εντάξει, να τα βάλεις για ύπνο. Αλλά δεν βρίσκω τον λόγο που θα ήταν αναγκαίο να πας στα μαγειρεία. Μόλις βάλεις τα παιδιά για ύπνο, έλα να καθίσεις εδώ μαζί μας.» είπε και έδειξε το σαλόνι το οποίο κάθονταν. «Δεν νομίζω ότι θα ήταν καλή…» πήγε να αρνηθεί ευγενικά η Ιζαμπέλλα. Δεν ήταν πρέπον για μια δεσποινίδα να παρευρίσκεται σε μια συζήτηση ανδρών. Αλλά ο Καρλάιλ δεν ήθελε να την αφήσει. «Επιμένω γλυκιά μου.» της είπε και εκείνη έγνεψε ένα "εντάξει" και έφυγε.

Πήγε τα παιδιά στο δωμάτιο τους, τα έβαλε για ύπνο, διαβάζοντας ένα παραμύθι και στο τέλος λίγο πριν κοιμηθούν τα ρώτησε κάτι. «Πως θα νιώθατε αν ο αδερφός σας ξαναέφευγε;». Τα παιδιά το σκέφτηκαν για λίγο. «Εγώ θα τον σκότωνα αν μας το ξαναέκανε αυτό, αν και είναι δική του επιλογή» είπε ο Ελάιζα και χασμουρήθηκε «Ναι κι εγώ, αλλά είναι δικιά του η ζωή, μπορεί να κάνει ότι θέλει, είτε μας αρέσει είτε όχι.» είπε ο Κλάους κλείνοντας σιγά σιγά τα μάτια του. «Έτσι είναι.» επιβεβαίωσε ο Ελάιζα. Και επειδή τα είδε και χασμουριούνταν πάλι είπε καληνύχτα, έκλεισε απαλά την πόρτα πίσω της και έφυγε.

Όπως της είχε πει ο Καρλάιλ, έπρεπε να πάει να παραστεί στην συζήτηση που έκαναν οι άνδρες. Κατέβηκε τις σκάλες και τους είδε να συζητάνε ανάλαφρα και να γελάνε. Τότε την είδε ο Καρλάιλ και την κοίταξε με περίεργο βλέμμα. «Έλα εδώ Ιζαμπέλλα. Θέλω να γνωρίσεις καλύτερα τα παιδιά» είπε ο Καρλάιλ και της έκανε νεύμα να καθίσει στην πολυθρόνα. Ο Καρλάιλ είπε ξανά τα ονόματα τους μόλις η Ιζαμπέλλα κάθισε. Τότε ο Ντέιμον γύρισε στον Καρλάιλ. «Όπως έλεγα νομίζω ότι όλα αυτά είναι τυχαία. Τα αστέρια, οι γαλαξίες, το σύμπαν μας. Δεν μπορώ να βρω μια λογική εξήγηση για όλα αυτά.» είπε απευθυνόμενος στον Καρλάιλ. «Ναι η αλήθεια είναι ότι υπάρχουν πολλές εξηγήσεις γι' αυτά τα θέματα αλλά ελάχιστες από αυτές έγιναν αποδεκτές από τον κόσμο. Ακόμα και η εκκλησία δεν θέλει ο κόσμος να μάθει την αλήθεια.» είπε ο Καρλάιλ. Η Ιζαμπέλλα άκουγε προσεκτικά την κουβέντα τους. Είχε άποψη για το θέμα που συζητούσαν αλλά δεν θα τολμούσε να το πει.

«Εγώ, δεν νομίζω ότι είναι τυχαία. Υπάρχει μια εξήγηση σε όλα. Αλλά ο άνθρωπος είναι πολύ μικρός για να το καταλάβει.» είπε ο Στέφαν κα τότε της Ιζαμπέλλα της ξέφυγε ένα μικρό γελάκι επιβεβαίωσης. Τότε όλοι γύρισαν προς αυτήν. «Γιατί γελάσατε;» ρώτησε ο Στέφαν χαμογελώντας κι εκείνος. «Τίποτα, τίποτα. Απλώς επιβεβαίωσα.» είπε χαμηλόφωνα η Ιζαμπέλλα. «Τι εννοείτε "επιβεβαίωσα"; Έχετε άποψη για το θέμα;» ρώτησε ενδιαφερόμενος ο Ντέιμον.

«Έχω άποψη. Αλλά η άποψη κάποιου είναι για να την κρατάει για τον εαυτό του.» είπε ήρεμα η Ιζαμπέλλα. «Εγώ θα ήθελα να ακούσω την γνώμη σας.» είπε ο Έντουαρντ κοιτάζοντας την Ιζαμπέλλα. «Δεν νομίζω ότι θα ήταν πρέπον να μπω στην συζήτηση σας κύριοι» είπε αγνοώντας τον Έντουαρντ κι εκείνος πειράχτηκε .

«Οι συζητήσεις γίνονται για να μοιραζόμαστε απόψεις.» είπε ο Καρλάιλ δίνοντας της τον λόγο, με ένα νεύμα του χεριού του. «Πες μας» της είπε.

Η Ιζαμπέλλα πήρε μια βαθειά ανάσα και άρχισε να μιλάει. «Όλα αυτά που υπάρχουν στο σύμπαν δεν είναι τυχαία. Τίποτα δεν είναι. Οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες είχαν εξηγήσει τα πάντα. Είχαν πει ότι η Γη κινείται ελλειπτικά γύρω από τον ήλιο, και κυκλικά γύρω από τον εαυτό της. Η Υπατεία πέθανε για αυτό.» είπε και σταμάτησε όταν ο Ντέιμον την κοίταξε περίεργα.

«Η Υπατεία ήταν μάγισσα! Όλοι το ξέρουν αυτό.» είπε ο Ντέιμον με πολύ αυτοπεποίθηση. «Έτσι είχαν πει όλοι οι χριστιανοί γιατί αποκάλυπτε πράγματα στον κόσμο και τους μόρφωνε. Αυτοί που κρατούσαν τον λαό, δεν ήθελαν να μαθαίνουν την αλήθεια. Και βέβαια αυτά τα λέω χωρίς να θέλω να κατηγορήσω καμία θρησκεία.» είπε η Ιζαμπέλλα με χαμηλό τόνο. «Οι χριστιανοί δεν ήταν έτσι!» φώναξε ο Έντουαρντ.

«Κάποιες πηγές αυτό δείχνουν. Αυτό έχω ακούσει, και αυτό σας μεταφέρω.» είπε η Ιζαμπέλλα ήρεμα αλλά λίγο νευρικά γιατί οι τόνοι στην συζήτηση είχαν αυξηθεί. «Νομίζω ότι οι απόψεις σας είναι ασταθείς.» είπε σχεδόν προσβλητικά ο Έντουαρντ. Η Ιζαμπέλλα δεν μπορούσε να καταλάβει γιατί το είχε πάρει τόσο προσωπικά. «Στην αρχή της συζήτησης είπα ότι την γνώμη του ο καθένας πρέπει να την κρατάει για τον εαυτό του. Τώρα θα αποχωρίσω από την συζήτηση.» είπε η Ιζαμπέλλα και σηκώθηκε από την θέση της.

Ανέβηκε στις σκάλες και άκουσε βήματα πίσω της. «Ιζαμπέλλα» άκουσε το όνομα της από κάποιον. Γύρισε και είδε τον Έντουαρντ λίγα μέτρα πίσω της.

«Θέλετε κάτι κύριε Κάλλεν;» ρώτησε ευγενικά η Ιζαμπέλλα. «Ναι.» είπε και πήρε μα βαθειά ανάσα. «Χρόνια τώρα μελετώ αυτά τα φαινόμενα και αυτά που είχαν πει οι Αρχαίοι Έλληνες και όλα έχουν κάποια σύνδεση. Αλλά οι περισσότεροι άνθρωποι δεν είναι έτοιμοι να δεχτούν κάτι τέτοιο.» εξομολογήθηκε ο Έντουαρντ. «Συμφωνώ απολύτως μαζί σας. Απλώς δεν είναι όλοι έτοιμοι για τέτοιες αποκαλύψεις.» της είπε. «Εντάξει κύριε Κάλλεν. Θα το έχω υπ' όψη μου.» είπε η Ιζαμπέλλα και έκανε να φύγει.

«Περιμένετε» είπε ο Έντουαρντ και την έπιασε από το μπράτσο. Έβαλε το χέρι του στο μάγουλο της και της ψιθύρισε στο αυτί. «Αύριο στην πίσω αυλή. Θέλω να μάθω όλες τις απόψεις σας.» της είπε και έφυγε.

Δεν ήταν σίγουρη αν θα πήγαινε να τον συναντήσει. Δεν τον πολύ συμπαθούσε, αλλά δεν τον απεχθανόταν όπως στην αρχή. Κάτι είχε αλλάξει μέσα της.


	4. Κρυφά

Κεφάλαιο 4

Το πρώτο βράδυ στην έπαυλη Κάλλεν πέρασε πολύ ήρεμα. Το πρωί η Ιζαμπέλλα σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι της, μετά ντύθηκε πρόχειρα και κατέβηκε στην κουζίνα να δει τι ώρα θα έτρωγαν πρωινό. Ήθελε να κάνει μπάνιο και έπρεπε να δει αν θα προλάβαινε. Εκεί συνάντησε τις τέσσερις κοπέλες, την Ρόζαλι και την Άλις, την Λουσίντα και την Έλενα που κοίταζαν κάτι χαρτιά. Μάλλον είχαν έρθει τα γράμματα τους και τα κοιτούσαν.

«Γιατί ξυπνήσατε τόσο νωρίς;» ρώτησε η Έλενα. «Νομίζω πως και πολύ κοιμήθηκα δεσποινίς Έλενα.» της απάντησε η Ιζαμπέλλα. «Ω, σας παρακαλώ να μου μιλάτε στον ενικό» ζήτησε η ευγενικά η Έλενα. «Τότε εσείς γιατί μου μιλάτε στον πληθυντικό; Αυτό ισχύει για όλες εδώ. Είμαστε το ίδιο.» διευκρίνισε η Ιζαμπέλλα και στις υπόλοιπες δεσποινίδες. «Όπως θέλεις» είπε η Ρόζαλι με ένα μεγάλο χαμόγελο.

«Έχεις κι εσύ ένα γράμμα.» είπε η Άλις και έδωσε ένα λευκό φάκελο στην Ιζαμπέλλα. Θα ήταν μάλλον από τους γονείς της που ήθελαν να τις μιλήσουν.

Η Ιζαμπέλλα άνοιξε τον φάκελο, και άρχισε να διαβάζει.

_Αγαπητή μου Ιζαμπέλλα,_

_Θα το πω χωρίς κανένα δισταγμό, και χωρίς να ντρέπομαι. Μου λείπετε πολύ. Πιο πολύ από ότι περίμενα ότι θα μου λείπει κάποιος στην ζωή μου. Έχει ήδη περάσει μια μέρα, και η απουσία σας είναι αισθητή. Θα ήθελα να περάσω να σας δω, αλλά πρώτα πρέπει να θέλετε εσείς. Απαντήστε μου στο γράμμα αυτό για να μπορώ να έρθω να σας δω. Αν έχετε πολύ δουλειά θα το σεβαστώ, και δεν θα έρθω. Αλλά θα ζητήσω από τον Κύριο Κάλλεν να μου επιτρέψει να έρθω, να σας δω για λίγο. Ξέρω πως το να προσέχεις παιδιά είναι δύσκολη, και χρονοβόρα δουλειά, αλλά θα πω στον Κ. Κάλλεν να σας δώσει δύο ώρες άδεια ώστε να μιλήσουμε λίγο. _

_Απαντήστε μου σύντομα,_

_Τζέικομπ Μπλακ_

Ο Τζέικομπ! Τον είχε ξεχάσει τελείως! Ήταν τόσο απορροφημένη στην δουλειά της, και στο σπίτι των Κάλλεν που δεν της πέρασε καθόλου από το μυαλό ο Τζέικομπ. Έπρεπε να του πει την αλήθεια για τους δύο μήνες που θα έμενε στο σπίτι.

Ευχαρίστησε τις κοπέλες που της έδωσαν το γράμμα, της είπαν ότι το πρωινό σερβίρεται σε μιάμιση ώρα, και πήγε στο δωμάτιο της να γράψει την απάντηση της, και να αλλάξει ρούχα για το πρωινό. Ανέβηκε τις σκάλες, με το γράμμα στα χέρια της ξαναδιαβάζοντας το. Και τότε έπεσε πάνω σε κάποιον στον διάδρομο, και το γράμμα έπεσε από τα χέρια της μαζί με τον φάκελο, στο πάτωμα.

«Με συγχωρείτε» είπε η Ιζαμπέλλα στον Έντουαρντ όταν έπεσε πάνω του. «Δεν πειράζει.» είπε εκείνος και την κοίταζε επίμονα. «Ισχύει το σημερινό στην αυλή;» Αυτή ήταν ακριβώς η ερώτηση που η Ιζαμπέλλα δεν ήθελε να ακούσει. Δεν ήξερε τι να πει, από τη μια ήθελε να πάει, γιατί είχε περιέργεια, αλλά από την άλλη δεν ήθελε γιατί φοβόταν να αντιμετωπίσει κάποιον άγνωστο και τις απόψεις του.

Όμως τόλμησε. «Ναι ισχύει, κύριε Κάλλεν.» είπε και έκανε να φύγει. «Περιμένετε» είπε ο Έντουαρντ. Πήγε κοντά της, έβαλε το χέρι του στο μάγουλο της σαν και την άλλη φορά. «Σήμερα, νωρίς το βράδυ. Όταν τα παιδιά θα πάνε για ύπνο, να έρθεις να με βρεις. Θα είμαι έξω, στην πόρτα. Μην αργήσεις.» την προειδοποίησε. Άφησε το μάγουλο της και εκείνη τον κοίταζε που απομακρυνόταν.

Τότε παρατήρησε κάτι στο πάτωμα. Ένας φάκελος και ένα χαρτί. Τα σήκωσε από το πάτωμα και άρχισε να διαβάζει.

_Αγαπητή μου Ιζαμπέλλα,_

_Θα το πω χωρίς κανένα δισταγμό, και χωρίς να ντρέπομαι. Μου λείπετε πολύ. Πιο πολύ από ότι περίμενα ότι θα μου λείπει κάποιος στην ζωή μου. Έχει ήδη περάσει μια μέρα, και η απουσία σας είναι αισθητή… _

Δεν μπορούσε να διαβάσει άλλο. Και δεν ήταν πρέπον. Ήξερε σε ποιόν ανήκε το γράμμα, και έπρεπε να το επιστρέψει. Το έβαλε μέσα στο φάκελο και άρχισε να περπατά προς το δωμάτιο της Ιζαμπέλλα.

Η Ιζαμπέλλα ήταν ήδη στο δωμάτιο της. Άρχισε να λύνει τα μαλλιά της, για να κάνει μπάνιο. Μόλις τα έλυσε τα άφησε να πέσουν στην πλάτη της και μετά έβγαλε τα παπούτσια της.

Ο Έντουαρντ πήγε να χτυπήσει την πόρτα του δωματίου της, αλλά παρατήρησε ότι ήταν δεν ήταν πολύ κλειστή. Χωρίς να κάνει τον κόπο να ειδοποιήσει την Ιζαμπέλλα για την παρουσία του, άνοιξε λίγο πιο πολύ την πόρτα και έβαλε το κεφάλι του μέσα.

Είδε την Ιζαμπέλλα να προσπαθεί να ξεκουμπώσει το φόρεμα της. Είχε τα μαλλιά της ελεύθερα, που έφταναν ως την μέση της και ήταν σαν αρχαία θεά. Έβλεπε την πλάτη της αρά δεν θα τον τσάκωνε να την κοιτάζει.

Τελικά κατάφερε και λύσει τα κορδόνια του φορέματος της, και το άφησε να πέσει στα πόδια της. Ο Έντουαρντ είχε μείνει με ανοιχτό το στόμα, βλέποντας την αθώα και απόμακρη σε αυτόν Ιζαμπέλλα, με αυτό τον τρόπο.

Είχε μείνει μόνο με τα εσώρουχα και τον κορσέ. Αφού, έβγαλε τα μεσοφόρια της πέρασε τα δάκτυλα της στον κορσέ και με αργές κινήσεις άρχισε να τον λύνει. Έβγαλε και τον κορσέ και τον τοποθέτησε πάνω στο κρεβάτι της. Είχε μείνει με το πάνω και κάτω εσώρουχο.

Έβαλε τα χέρια της πίσω της, στην πλάτη της, έφερε τα μαλλιά της μπροστά, να αγγίζουν το στήθος της, και ξεκούμπωσε το σουτιέν της. Το έβγαλε κι αυτό και το άφησε πάνω στο κρεβάτι. Μετά με βασανιστικές γι' αυτόν κινήσεις, η Ιζαμπέλλα έσκυψε και έβγαλε το κάτω εσώρουχο της και το πέταξε σε ένα καλάθι. Μετά με αργά βήματα προχώρησε προς το μπάνιο. Έκλεισε την πόρτα πίσω της και παραλίγο να δει τον Έντουαρντ που εκείνη την ώρα, έβγαζε το κεφάλι του από το δωμάτιο και έκλεινε απαλά την πόρτα.

Βγήκε από το δωμάτιο και ζεσταινόταν. Πρώτη φορά του τύχαινε να θέλει να δει τόσο πολύ γυναίκα γυμνή. Πολλές ήταν αυτές που δεν είχαν ήθος και έπεφταν στο κρεβάτι μαζί του λίγες μέρες μετά την γνωριμία τους, αλλά εκείνη δεν έχει ενδώσει ακόμα.

Αυτή ήταν διαφορετική. Αν και δεν θα της άρεσε καθόλου αν μάθαινε, ότι ο μικρός Κάλλεν την παρακολουθούσε, να γδύνεται. Δεν θα το μάθαινε από πουθενά. Αν και ο Έντουαρντ ήξερε ότι αυτό που είχε κάνει ήταν ένα τεράστιο λάθος. Αλλά δεν μπορούσε να αντισταθεί στον πειρασμό να την δει έτσι.

Τώρα την ποθούσε πιο πολύ από πριν.

Στο πρωινό ήταν όλα ήρεμα. Έφαγαν και μετά όλοι ξεκίνησαν τις δουλειές τους. Η Ιζαμπέλλα έπαιξε με τα παιδιά και τους έκανε μάθημα.

Οι τρεις νεαροί άνδρες κάθονταν στο σαλόνι, συζητούσαν και γελούσαν όλο το πρωί. Η Ιζαμπέλλα ήταν την περισσότερη ώρα μέσα στο σπίτι με τα παιδιά. Έκαναν μάθημα πολύ λίγη ώρα, την υπόλοιπη έπαιζαν στο σπίτι και στον κήπο. Όταν ήταν μέσα στο σπίτι, ο Στέφαν την κοιτούσε λίγο περίεργα. Της έριχνε περίεργες ματιές και δεν άντεξε άλλο. «Παιδιά πηγαίνετε έξω να παίξετε. Έρχομαι σε λίγο» τους είπε, και τα παιδιά πήγαν στην αυλή.

Πήγε κοντά στους άνδρες και κοίταξε τον Στέφαν. «Θέλετε να μου πείτε κάτι;» ρώτησε η Ιζαμπέλλα με μεγάλο θράσος. Ανάλογο θράσος με το βλέμμα του που την κάρφωνε. «Έχω κάτι να ρωτήσω είναι η αλήθεια» απάντησε ο Στέφαν. «Ακούω» είπε η Ιζαμπέλλα αγνοώντας τον Έντουαρντ που κοιτούσε με ζήλια τον Στέφαν. Αν και η Ιζαμπέλλα δεν κατάλαβε πως ήταν ζήλια. «Δεν υποτίθεται ότι έπρεπε τα παιδιά να προετοιμάζονται για το σχολείο; Να διαβάζουν εννοώ.» ρώτησε ο Στέφαν. Δεν ήταν ερώτηση που αποτελούνταν από θράσος, ήταν μια λογική ερώτηση.

«Τα παιδιά στην ηλικία που είναι πρέπει να διασκεδάζουν κύριε Σαλβατόρε. Δεν πρέπει να τα έχουμε κλεισμένα στο σπίτι και να διαβάζουν. Σε αυτή την ηλικία, η ελευθερία προέχει» απάντησε ειλικρινά στην ερώτηση του Στέφαν η Ιζαμπέλλα. «Ενδιαφέρουσα άποψη. Θα το έχω υπ' όψη μου την επόμενη φορά» απάντησε με ένα μεγάλο χαμόγελο ο Στέφαν. Η Ιζαμπέλλα έγνεψε καταφατικά, αν και δεν κατάλαβε τι ήθελε να πει με αυτό το τελευταίο, και έφυγε.

Η μέρα πέρασε σχεδόν ήσυχα. Και πέρασε σχεδόν ήσυχα γιατί ο Έντουαρντ είχε το βλέμμα του στην Ιζαμπέλλα όλη την ώρα και η κοπέλα ένιωθε κάπως παράξενα. Έφαγαν μεσημεριανό τους και μετά πήγαν για να ξεκουραστούν για μεσημέρι.

Η Ιζαμπέλλα δεν ήθελε να κοιμηθεί για το μεσημέρι. Καθόταν στο κρεβάτι και σκεφτόταν ότι σε λίγες ώρες πρέπει να πάει να συναντήσει τον Έντουαρντ. Δεν ήθελε να το παραδεχτεί αλλά φοβόταν λίγο. Όμως δεν έπρεπε να φοβάται τόσο. Θα πάνε να συζητήσουν για τις απόψεις τους σε θέματα, που όπως έλεγε ο Έντουαρντ, δεν αποδέχονταν πολλοί.

Δεν ήξερε γιατί φοβόταν. Μάλλον γιατί δεν τον μισούσε τόσο πολύ όσο στην αρχή. Κάτι διαφορετικό έβλεπε πάνω του, που δεν μπορούσε να το προσδιορίσει, αλλά της άρεσε πολύ αυτή η διαφορά.

Αν και δεν έπρεπε να έχει τέτοια αισθήματα γι' αυτόν. Ούτε να της πιάνει το μάγουλο έπρεπε να τον αφήνει, αφού η Ιζαμπέλλα ήταν έτοιμη να αρραβωνιαστεί, αυτόν τον υπέροχο άνθρωπο κατά εκείνη Τζέικομπ. Είχε να τον δει δύο μέρες και δεν της έλειπε και πολύ είναι η αλήθεια. Δεν ήξερε πώς να το εξηγήσει.

Σκεφτόταν τον Έντουαρντ για ώρα εκεί που καθόταν στο κρεβάτι της. Δεν έπρεπε να τον σκέφτεται, αλλά δεν μπορούσε να το εμποδίσει. Δεν της φαινόταν κακός άνθρωπος, όπως νόμιζε στην αρχή. Φαινόταν ευγενικός και με καλές προθέσεις. Δεν φαινόταν καθόλου παράξενος πολύ οικείος.

Δεν μπορούσε να εξηγήσει πως όταν την κοίταζε κοκκίνιζε. Δεν μπορούσε να εξηγήσει πως όταν μιλούσε η φωνή του ηχούσε σαν καμπανάκια στα αυτιά της. Δεν μπορούσε να καταλάβει γιατί όταν απευθυνόταν σε εκείνη η καρδιά της χτυπούσε να τρελή. Και πάνω από όλα δεν μπορούσε να εξηγήσει γιατί όταν την άγγιζε στο μάγουλο, ήθελε τόσο απεγνωσμένα να πλησιάσει αυτά τα υπέροχα χείλη και να αγγίξει απαλά τα δικά της πάνω. Για ένα κλάσμα δευτερολέπτου μόνο. Αρκεί να τα ακουμπούσε.

Και όλα αυτά δεν μπορεί να τα εξηγήσει γιατί τον γνώριζε λιγότερο από δύο μέρες, και ήδη σκεφτόταν απρεπή πράγματα. Ξύπναγε μέσα της διάφορες πτυχές του εαυτού της που δεν ήξερε καν ότι υπάρχουν.

Για να μην σκέφτεται άλλο σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι της, βγήκε από το δωμάτιο και κατευθύνθηκε προς την κουζίνα. Πείνασε και ήθελε να φτιάξει κάτι να φάει. Είχε να μαγειρέψει δύο μέρες και της έλειπε λίγο.

Πήγε στην κουζίνα και βρήκε τα υλικά για να φτιάξει λίγο ψωμί με ζάχαρη, όπως της είχε δείξει ο πατέρας της όταν ήταν μικρή. Πήρε το ψωμί και έκοψε τέσσερις φέτες. Δεν ήταν όλες γι' αυτήν αλλά μπορεί να ήθελαν τα παιδιά. Θα τους πήγαινε αργότερα.

Έσπασε αυγά σε ένα μπολ, έβαλε γάλα και μετά βούτηξε τις φέτες ψωμί. Μετά τις έβαλε στο τηγάνι και περίμενε να ψηθούν. Μόλις ψήθηκαν τις έβγαλε από το τηγάνι και τις έβαλε μέσα σε ένα πιάτο με ζάχαρη. Τις πασπάλισε ώστε να πάρουν λίγο από το λευκό χρώμα της ζάχαρης. Τις έβαλε σε ένα πιάτο, φύλαξε τα υλικά και πήρε το πιάτο για να πάει πάνω στο δωμάτιο των παιδιών.

Ανέβηκε τις σκάλες προσεκτικά για να μην τις πέσουν. Πέρασε από τα δωμάτια και οι πόρτες ήταν όλες κλειστές. Προχωρώντας είδε μια πόρτα μισάνοιχτη και φωνές να ακούγονται από μέσα.

«Έλα τώρα Έντουαρντ! Θα έχει πλάκα. Όπως παλιά! Θα είναι τέλεια» είπε ένας άνδρας και η Ιζαμπέλλα αναγνώρισε την φωνή του Ντέιμον.

Ο Έντουαρντ δεν απάντησε απλώς γέλασε. «Ναι! Σε παρακαλούμε. Αλήθεια, δεν θα πονέσει πολύ. Έλα αφού κι εσύ ξέρεις ότι είναι ωραία γκόμενα γιατί να μην το κάνουμε μαζί της; Και οι τρεις! Τι λες;» ρώτησε ο Στέφαν.

Ο Έντουαρντ δεν ήξερε τι να πει, δεν ήθελε να φερθεί έτσι στην κοπέλα. Αλλά αν έλεγε όχι οι φίλοι του θα τον περνούσαν για κότα.

«Έντουαρντ, η Ιζαμπέλλα θα κάτσει να κάνουμε σεξ! Είμαι σίγουρος!» είπε ο Ντέιμον και εκείνη την ώρα ακούστηκε ένας γδούπος έξω από το δωμάτιο. Ο Έντουαρντ βγήκε έξω και είδε την Ιζαμπέλλα να τρέχει προς το δωμάτιο της με τα χέρια στο πρόσωπο της. Πήγε να κάνει ένα βήμα αλλά πάτησε κάτι που ήταν στον διάδρομο.

Ένα σπασμένο πιάτο με φαγητό. Αυτό ήταν ο γδούπος. _Η Ιζαμπέλλα ήταν εκεί. Μας άκουσε! _Σκέφτηκε ο Έντουαρντ και έτρεξε πίσω της, να την προλάβει, να της εξηγήσει.


	5. Διακοπή

Κεφάλαιο 5

Η Ιζαμπέλλα έτρεξε στο δωμάτιο της κλαίγοντας. Δεν μπορούσε να πιστέψει ότι ο Έντουαρντ της έκανε κάτι τέτοιο.

Ξάπλωσε στο κρεβάτι της και δεν μπορούσε να σταματήσει να κλαίει με λυγμούς. Νόμιζε πως δεν ήταν κακός. Νόμιζε ότι όταν την άγγιζε ήταν και γι' αυτόν κάτι διαφορετικό. Νόμιζε ότι την έβλεπε διαφορετικά, ότι την σεβόταν. Αλλά όχι μόνο δεν την σεβόταν αλλά είχε πει τα σχέδια του και στους φίλους του. Και ήθελαν να βρεθούν και οι τέσσερις στο κρεβάτι. Δεν θα τον συγχωρούσε πότε γι' αυτό που σκέφτηκε.

Οι φίλοι του είπαν, όπως παλιά θα είναι. Δηλαδή το έκανε αυτό και σε άλλες κοπέλες; Χωρίς να είναι παντρεμένος με καμία από αυτές. Το έκαναν αυτό σε άλλες κοπέλες, ήταν σίγουρη η Ιζαμπέλλα. Το έκαναν και σε άλλες και τώρα αυτή θα ήταν η επόμενη. Και νόμιζε ότι δεν ήταν κακός. Που να φανταζόταν….

Την ώρα που έκλαιγε, άκουσε ένα χτύπημα στην πόρτα. «Δεσποινίς Σουάν;» φώναξε ο Έντουαρντ απαλά.

Η Ιζαμπέλλα σκούπισε τα μάτια της, αν και ήταν ακόμα κόκκινα από το κλάμα, και πήγε προς την πόρτα. Δεν είχε σκοπό να ανοίξει. Δεν ήθελε να τον δει, ήθελε να δει τι θέλει.

«Ναι, κύριε Κάλλεν;» απάντησε με τρεμάμενη φωνή. «Μπορώ να μπω δεσποινίς Σουάν;» ρώτησε με αγωνία ο Έντουαρντ. «Όχι» είπε μόνο η Ιζαμπέλλα και τότε η φωνή της ράγισε για τα καλά.

«Πρέπει να σας εξηγήσω. Το ξέρω ότι ακούσατε. Σας παρακαλώ, δεν θα σας κάνω τίποτα. Σας παρακαλώ θέλω μόνο να εξηγήσω» φώναζε ο Έντουαρντ έξω από την πόρτα.

Η Ιζαμπέλλα χρειαζόταν τις εξηγήσεις του. Αν και δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να τον συγχωρήσει.

Άνοιξε την πόρτα ο Έντουαρντ την κοιτούσε με μάτια που ζητούσαν την συγχώρεση της.

«Να εξηγήσω δεσποινίς Σουάν» είπε ο Έντουαρντ μπαίνοντας στο δωμάτιο. Η Ιζαμπέλλα έβαλε το χέρι της μπροστά στον Έντουαρντ σταματώντας τον από το να μπει μέσα στο δωμάτιο της τελείως. Απλώς πέρασε από την πόρτα και την έκλεισε πίσω του. «Πρέπει να εξηγήσω» είπε ξανά, κάνοντας ένα βήμα μπροστά. «Σταματήστε εκεί που είστε» προειδοποίησε η Ιζαμπέλλα με το χέρι της υπερβολικά μπροστά του. Ακουμπούσε το στήθος του.

«Συγνώμη» είπε και κατέβασε το χέρι της.

«Ήθελα να σας εξηγήσω αυτό που ακούσατε.» είπε κοιτώντας την στα μάτια. «Δεν είναι αυτό που νομίζετε. Δεν…απλώς…δεν είχα…» είπε χάνοντας τα λόγια του.

«Τι κύριε Κάλλεν; Τι δεν κατάλαβα καλά από αυτά που είπαν οι φίλοι σας; Ότι θα καθίσω να κάνουμε έρωτα, αν λέγεται έρωτας αυτό, όλοι μαζί;» αυτό το είπε ψιθυριστά γιατί δεν έπρεπε να λέει λέξεις όπως έρωτας μπροστά σε άλλους.

«Δεν είναι αυτό. Εγώ δεν θέλω. Κάναμε πλάκα, σας λέω αλήθεια.» είπε και την πλησίασε.

«Συγνώμη αλλά δεν μπορώ να σας εμπιστευτώ πλέον» είπε και τον κοίταξε στα μάτια.

«Σας παρακαλώ. Σας χρειάζομαι» είπε ο Έντουαρντ και έβαλε το χέρι του στο μάγουλο της. Εκείνη έπιασε το χέρι του και το έβγαλε από το μάγουλο της απότομα. «Πόσα άλλα μάγουλα θα έχει αγγίξει αυτό το χέρι» είπε κοιτάζοντας τον νευριασμένα.

Δεν ήξερε τι να πει. Δεν είχε άδικο. Δεν είχε κοιμηθεί με πολλές κοπέλες αλλά και πάλι, αφού είχε κάνει έρωτα και δεν ήταν παντρεμένος ήταν σκάνδαλο.

«Γιατί το λες αυτό;» είπε λίγο προσβεβλημένος.

«Όπως παλιά θα είναι! Έτσι είπαν οι φίλοι σας. Άρα το έχετε ξανακάνει» τον κατηγόρησε.

«Δεν είναι ακριβώς έτσι τα πράγματα δεσποινίς. Παλιά ήμασταν πολύ μικροί και κάναμε απερισκεψίες. Δεν πρόκειται να γυρίσω στα παλιά. Δεν είμαι έτσι πια άλλαξα.» είπε και ξαναέβαλε το χέρι του στο μάγουλο της.

«Θέλω χρόνο» είπε η Ιζαμπέλλα. «Κύριε Κάλλεν- » «Έντουαρντ» την διέκοψε.

«Έντουαρντ, κοίτα… Θέλω χρόνο και είναι και κάτι άλλο που θέλω να σου πω» είπε και πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα. «Πείτε μου δεσποινίς Σουάν» είπε και προχώρησαν πιο μέσα στο δωμάτιο. «Έντουαρντ έχω έναν- »

«Ιζαμπέλλα! Αγαπητή μου ήρθα να σας δω» είπε ο Τζέικομπ μπαίνοντας μέσα στο δωμάτιο της Ιζαμπέλλα. Ο Έντουαρντ είχε γίνει κατακόκκινος από θυμό. «Τζέικομπ; Τι κάνετε εδώ;» ρώτησε αμήχανα η Ιζαμπέλλα καθώς ο Τζέικομπ την πλησίαζε και έβαζε το χέρι του στην μέση της. Η Ιζαμπέλλα κοκκίνισε κατευθείαν. «Ήρθα να σας δω» είπε κοιτάζοντας την στα μάτια. «Ωραία» είπε η Ιζαμπέλλα κοιτάζοντας τον Έντουαρντ παγωμένη.

«Και ο κύριος Ιζαμπέλλα; Δεν θα μου τον συστήσεις;» είπε ο Τζέικομπ σφίγγοντας την μέση της Ιζαμπέλλα σε σημείο πόνου. « Είναι ο Έντουαρντ Κάλλεν. Ο γιός του Καρλάιλ Κάλλεν. Του αφεντικού μου.» είπε η Ιζαμπέλλα κοκκινίζοντας.

Δεν ήθελε ο Έντουαρντ να δει τον Τζέικομπ να την αγκαλιάζει. Ντρεπόταν τόσο πολύ να την αγκαλιάζει μπροστά σε άλλους. Και ειδικά μπροστά στον Έντουαρντ.

«Χαίρομαι που σας γνωρίζω» είπε ο Τζέικομπ και έσφιξε το χέρι του Έντουαρντ. «Κι εγώ που γνωρίζω τον αρραβωνιαστικό της Ιζαμπέλλα» είπε ο Έντουαρντ.

«Δεν είμαστε αρραβωνιασμένοι ακόμα» είπε η Ιζαμπέλλα και χαμήλωσε το κεφάλι της. «Ναι, αλλά θα είμαστε σύντομα είπε ο Τζέικομπ και πήγε ακόμα πιο κοντά στην Ιζαμπέλλα.

«Λαμπρά» είπε ο Έντουαρντ αλλά η Ιζαμπέλλα μπορούσε να καταλάβει την ειρωνεία στην φωνή του.

«Εγώ να πηγαίνω. Μάλλον δεν με θέλετε πλέον εδώ. Να σας αφήσω και μόνους σας» είπε ο Έντουαρντ και κοίταξε με απογοήτευση την Ιζαμπέλλα.

«Όχι!» ξεφώνησε η Ιζαμπέλλα και οι δύο άντρες την κοίταξαν έκπληκτοι. «Θέλω να πω… Να πάμε κάτω στο χολ να συζητήσουμε. Ναι, αυτό θέλω να πω.» είπε χάνοντας τα λόγια της.

«Ναι, η Ιζαμπέλλα _μου_ έχει πάντα δίκιο. Πάμε» είπε ο Τζέικομπ. Πρώτη φορά έλεγε _μου _δίπλα από το όνομα της Ιζαμπέλλα. Ήταν ωραίο αλλά κατά κάποιο τρόπο απογοητευτικό.

Κατέβηκαν και οι τρεις και πήγαν στο χολ. Κάθισαν στον καναπέ και άρχισαν την συζήτηση.

«Εμένα, να με συγχωρείτε, αλλά πρέπει να πάω στην τουαλέτα.» είπε ο Τζέικομπ και σηκώθηκε από την θέση του δίπλα στην Ιζαμπέλλα μετά από λίγο. «Από εκεί» έδειξε ο Έντουαρντ στον Τζέικομπ.

Ευχαρίστησε τον Έντουαρντ και κατευθύνθηκε προς το μπάνιο.

Η Ιζαμπέλλα κοίταξε τον Έντουαρντ απολογητικά. Την κοίταξε κι εκείνος σχεδόν νευριασμένα. «Κύριε Κάλλεν, εγώ…»

«Δεν μου το είπατε Ιζαμπέλλα! Γιατί δεν μου το είπατε;» ρώτησε με τα μάτια του γουρλωμένα χρησιμοποιώντας ξανά τον πληθυντικό.

«Δεν είναι τίποτα επίσημο ακόμα. Δεν είμαι…» είπε αλλά σταμάτησε στην μέση της πρότασης.

«Τι δεν είστε;» ρώτησε ο Έντουαρντ με λίγο καταλαγιασμένο το θυμό του.

«Δεν είμαι ερω…» πήγε να πει αλλά ξαφνικά θυμήθηκε κάτι.

«Δεν έχω να σας δώσω εξηγήσεις κύριε Κάλλεν. Εξάλλου η συνάντηση μας μετά ακυρώνεται. Αφού οι φίλοι σας δεν θέλουν μόνο να μιλήσουν μαζί μου.» είπε και σχεδόν φώναζε.

«Μην φωνάζετε. Και ποτέ δεν είπα ότι θέλω να κάνω κάτι τέτοιο. Το ξέρετε ότι δεν θα έκανα τίποτα σαν αυτό. Και δεν ξέρω καν τι ακούσατε. Μπορεί να μπερδευτήκατε» είπε ο Έντουαρντ προσπαθώντας να δικαιολογηθεί.

«Άκουσα μια χαρά ότι οι φίλοι σας θέλουν να…» πήγε να πει αλλά δεν μπορούσε να το πει. Έβαλε τα χέρια της στο πρόσωπο της θέλοντας να κρατήσει τα δάκρυα.

«Εεε εεε δεσποινίς. Δεν ήθελα να… Απλώς δεν ξέρουν ότι εγώ είμαι…»

«Ιζαμπέλλα, πρέπει να δεις τι σου έστειλε μια κυρία Φρειδερίκη.» φώναξε ο Τζέικομπ καθώς πήγαινε προς την Ιζαμπέλλα.

«Αυτός είναι ο σκοπός της επισκέψεως μου αγαπητή μου Ιζαμπέλλα» συνέχισε ο Τζέικομπ καθώς κάθισε δίπλα της ξανά.

«Ήρθαν αυτά που είχα πει στην κυρία Φρειδερίκη;» ρώτησε η Ιζαμπέλλα.

«Ναι ήρθαν, και αποφάσισα να σας τα φέρω εγώ ο ίδιος. Ήθελα να σας δω έτσι κι αλλιώς» είπε και κοίταζε την Ιζαμπέλλα επίμονα στα μάτια.

«Τα έχω δώσει στις υπηρέτριες να τα πάνε στο δωμάτιο σας.» είπε ο Τζέικομπ και έβαλε το χέρι του στην μέση της. Η Ιζαμπέλλα κοκκίνισε και ένιωσε άβολα για τον Έντουαρντ.

Η συζήτηση με τον Τζέικομπ δεν ήταν και πολύ εύκολη για τον Έντουαρντ. Είχε το χέρι του μονίμως στην μέση της Ιζαμπέλλα και τον νευρίαζε. Και η Ιζαμπέλλα δεν φαινόταν να νιώθει και τόσο άνετα.

Ο Τζέικομπ μετά από περίπου μια ώρα ο Τζέικομπ έφυγε. Ο Έντουαρντ του πρότεινε να μείνει για φαγητό, όσο και αν ήθελε να πει όχι ο Τζέικομπ, όπως και πραγματικά έκανε. Ήταν χαρούμενος που δεν θα έμενε, αλλά ήταν στεναχωρημένος που δεν θα συναντούσε την Ιζαμπέλλα το βράδυ. Έπρεπε να της εξηγήσει, γιατί δεν πρόλαβε αφού τους διέκοψε ο Τζέικομπ.

«Εμένα να με συγχωρείτε κύριε Κάλλεν. Πρέπει να πάω στο δωμάτιο των παιδιών να δω αν χρειάζονται τίποτα.» είπε η Ιζαμπέλλα και σηκώθηκε από τον καναπέ. Ο Έντουαρντ έγνεψε ενώ ακόμα καθόταν στον καναπέ.

Μόλις η Ιζαμπέλλα ανέβηκε τις σκάλες ο Έντουαρντ σηκώθηκε από τον καναπέ και με αργά βήματα την ακολούθησε. Την είδε να μπαίνει στο δωμάτιο των παιδιών και να κλείνει την πόρτα πίσω της. Τότε έτρεξε, αλλά πρόσεξε να μην τον ακούσει, και πήγε στο δωμάτιο της. Μπήκε μέσα χωρίς να ανάψει το φως και κάθισε πάνω στο κρεβάτι της, περιμένοντας την. Ήξερε ότι αν τον έβρισκε μέσα δεν θα μπορούσε να τον διώξει. Και δεν θα έβαζε τις φωνές για να την ακούσει κάποιος, δεν ήταν του χαρακτήρα της.

Λίγα λεπτά αργότερα η Ιζαμπέλλα ανοίγει την πόρτα και ανάβει το φως.

«Κύριε Κάλλεν;» ξεφώνησε όταν τον είδε.

«Με τρομάξατε»

«Συγνώμη» είπε ο Έντουαρντ. «Όχι που σας τρόμαξα. Γι' αυτά που ακούσατε. Δεν ήθελα να γίνει κάτι τέτοιο. Αυτή την ζωή την έχω αφήσει πίσω μου.» είπε ξεψυχισμένα καθώς σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι της, και πήγαινε προς την Ιζαμπέλλα.

«Αυτό που είχατε πει πριν μας διακόψει ο αρραβωνιαστικός σας, με πλήγωσε. Αυτό το χέρι έχει ακουμπήσει πολλά μάγουλα. Έχετε δίκιο. Αλλά ποτέ με τα ίδια συναισθήματα»

Την ώρα που της μιλούσε είχε βάλει το χέρι του πάλι στο μάγουλο της.

«Κύριε Κάλλεν, εγώ..»

«Έντουαρντ» την διέκοψε.

«Έντουαρντ δεν ήθελα να σε πληγώσω.» είπε και το εννοούσε. «Αλλά κατάλαβε με. Όταν το άκουσα… Έπαθα σοκ. Πως θα μπορούσα να σε εμπιστευτώ αν ξέρω ότι υπάρχει περίπτωση να κάνεις αυτά που έλεγαν οι φίλοι σου; Γιατί δεν σε άκουσα να διαφωνείς.» είπε η Ιζαμπέλλα με δάκρυα στα μάτια.

«Όχι, όχι δεν πρόκειται να το κάνω ποτέ αυτό… Ιζαμπέλλα.» είπε και την πλησίασε ποιο πολύ. Το πρόσωπο του ήταν κοντά στο δικό της και μπορούσε να νιώσει την καυτή ανάσα του στο πρόσωπο της.

«Εντάξει, θα… το παραβλέψω… Σας πιστεύω…» είπε η Ιζαμπέλλα ζαλισμένη από την ανάσα του. Τότε τα χέρια του κατέβηκαν προς τα κάτω στην μέση της και την έφεραν κοντά του. Η Ιζαμπέλλα δεν είχε έρθει ποτέ τόσο κοντά με έναν άνδρα. Ήταν πολύ περίεργο γι' αυτήν.

«Ιζαμπέλλα…» είπε καθώς έσκυβε κάτω προς αυτήν.

«Ναι;»

«Συνάντησε με απόψε» είπε στο αυτί της καθώς το φιλούσε απαλά.

«Εντάξει Έντουαρντ. Θα… έρθω…» είπε ζαλισμένη ξανά.

«Σε περιμένω σε μια ώρα στην πίσω αυλή» είπε και δάγκωσε λίγο το αυτί της. Μετά έβγαλε τα χέρια του από την μέση της και εκείνη τον κοιτούσε καθώς απομακρυνόταν. Καθώς έφευγε της φώναξε. «Σε μια ώρα» της είπε και έκλεισε την πόρτα πίσω του.


	6. Όλα καταστράφηκαν

Κεφάλαιο 6

Η συνάντηση με τον Έντουαρντ δεν πήγε άσχημα. Είπαν για τις απόψεις τους, αλλά εκείνος δεν άφησε στιγμή το χέρι της Ιζαμπέλλα.

Ταίριαζαν τόσο πολύ. Ήταν πλασμένοι ο ένας για τον άλλον. Ο Έντουαρντ ήταν σίγουρος πλέον. Δεν ήθελε να είναι μακριά της πια. Ήθελε να είναι μαζί. Ενωμένοι.

Ήθελε να την αγγίζει πιο πολύ. Να αγγίζει την μέση της, το μάγουλο της και αυτά τα υπέροχα κόκκινα χείλη. Αλλά έπρεπε να τον αφήσει να τα κάνει όλα αυτά.

Ήθελε να την έχει στο πλάι του. Να μην χρειάζεται ποτέ να την αφήσει. Η Ιζαμπέλλα ήταν όλα όσα ήθελε. Ήταν έξυπνη, μορφωμένη και δεν πίστευε εύκολα αυτά που της έλεγαν. Έψαχνε το θέμα σε βάθος πριν βγάλει συμπέρασμα. Είτε πολιτικό είτε θρησκευτικό. Συζήτησαν πολύ ώρα περί θρησκευτικών θεμάτων και ο Έντουαρντ κατάλαβε με τι άτομο είχε να κάνει. Με ένα άτομο που δεν μπορούσες να ξεγελάσεις εύκολα. Όλα όσα ήθελε τα είχε βρει στην Ιζαμπέλλα. Ήταν όμορφη και τόσο… υπέροχη. Δεν μπορούσε να την αφήσει να φύγει ποτέ. Ήθελε το άγγιγμα της πιο πολύ κι από το οξυγόνο. Ήταν ερωτευμένος και έπρεπε να το παραδεχτεί.

Πριν μπουν στο σπίτι, γιατί είχαν αργήσει για να πάνε για ύπνο, ο Έντουαρντ της έπιασε το χέρι.

«Ιζαμπέλλα, χάρηκα πολύ που μιλήσαμε σήμερα. Ελπίζω να σου άρεσε» της είπε και την έφερε πιο κοντά του, πιάνοντας την από την μέση.

«Ναι, μου άρεσε Έντουαρντ.» είπε με χαμόγελο, αλλά φαινόταν διστακτική στο άγγιγμα του.

Ο Έντουαρντ πλησίασε κοντά της και την κοίταξε στα μάτια.

«Μπορώ;» την ρώτησε αλλά εκείνη δεν κατάλαβε την ερώτηση.

Πριν προλάβει να τον ρωτήσει τι εννοούσε, τα χείλη του ήταν στα δικά της. Δεν μπορούσε να αντισταθεί. Αλλά δεν θα του έδινε αυτό που ήθελε. Έβαλε τα χέρια της στο στήθος του και τον έσπρωξε μακριά.

Όταν χωρίστηκαν ο Έντουαρντ την κοίταξε απογοητευμένος.

«Δεν θες;» της είπε και την έπιασε πάλι από την μέση και την έφερε κοντά του. «Νιώθω ότι το θες»

«Όχι έτσι!» είπε και έβγαλε τα χέρια του από πάνω της.

«Καληνύχτα!» του είπε νευριασμένα και έφυγε.

…

Δεν μπορούσε να βγάλει από το μυαλό του την στιγμή που τα χείλη τους ενώθηκαν. Αλλά δεν έπρεπε να το κάνει έτσι. Ήταν τόσο απότομο γι' αυτήν. Όμως το χρειαζόταν. Χρειαζόταν εκείνη.

Την ήθελε τόσο πολύ, δεν μπορούσε να το αρνηθεί. Θα την ζητούσε μέχρι και σε γάμο αν χρειαζόταν, για να την έχει κοντά του. Αν δεν ήθελε απλώς θα την αγαπούσε σιωπηλά και δεν θα την ενοχλούσε ποτέ ξανά.

Ήταν στην μέση κι αυτός ο Τζέικομπ, που ο Έντουαρντ τόσο πολύ μισούσε. Ήταν ζήλια, παρόλο όμως που βαθιά μέσα του το ήξερε, δεν ήθελε να το παραδεχτεί. Την ήθελε, κι αυτός ήταν εμπόδιο.

Δεν μπορούσε να κατανοήσει τα λόγια της Ιζαμπέλλα. Τι εννοούσε όταν του είπε 'όχι έτσι;' Καταλάβαινε ότι ήταν ξαφνικό γι' αυτήν αλλά τι εννοούσε με αυτό; Τι άλλο θα μπορούσε να κάνει;

Και ξαφνικά εκεί που ήταν ξαπλωμένος στο κρεβάτι του, του ήρθε μια ιδέα.

Θα την έκανε δική του. Θα προσπαθούσε να την κερδίσει. Δεν τον θα τον ένοιαζε για τον Τζέικομπ, εξάλλου δεν ήταν αρραβωνιασμένοι. Η Ιζαμπέλλα ήταν ελεύθερη και μπορούσε να κάνει ότι θέλει με την ζωή της.

Αυτό ήταν! Θα την κέρδιζε με τον δικό της τρόπο. Θα γινόταν ο πιο ρομαντικός άνδρας στον κόσμο, και θα την έκανε δική του.

Σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι του, ντύθηκε και κατέβηκε στο πρωινό. Ήταν ακόμα πολύ νωρίς αλλά δεν μπορούσε να κοιμηθεί άλλο. Κατέβηκε στην τραπεζαρία και αντίκρισε το πιο υπέροχο θέαμα που θα μπορούσε να αντικρίσει κάποιος ερωτευμένος το πρωί που ξυπνούσε.

Την αγάπη του, να έρχεται από την κουζίνα με δίσκους στα χέρια. Το φως της αυγής που έμπαινε από το παράθυρο έπεφτε με χάρη πάνω στα καστανοκόκκινα μαλλιά της και την έκαναν να φαίνεται σαν άγγελος.

_Είναι τόσο όμορφη!, _σκέφτηκε ο Έντουαρντ μόλις την είδε.

«Καλημέρα κύριε Κάλλεν» είπε η Ιζαμπέλλα με ένα τεράστιο προσποιητό χαμόγελο.

Πάλι αυτός ο πληθυντικός! Βρίσκονταν σε ένα δωμάτιο μόνοι τους, γιατί του μιλούσε στο πληθυντικό;

«Ιζαμπέλλα, δεν σου είπα ότι θέλω να μου μιλάς…»

«Σσσς!» φώναξε η Ιζαμπέλλα και έβαλε το Δίκτη του χεριού της στα χείλη της.

Τότε μέσα από την κουζίνα βγήκε η Έλενα και η Ρόζαλι, κρατώντας κι αυτές δίσκους με φαγητό, και τους έβαλαν πάνω στο τραπέζι, όπως είχε κάνει και η Ιζαμπέλλα.

Μόλις η Έλενα και η Ρόζαλι είδαν τον Έντουαρντ πήραν και οι δύο μια απολογητική έκφραση.

«Κύριε Κάλλεν, καλημέρα. Είναι πολύ νωρίς, όμως. Το πρωινό είναι δεν είναι έτοιμο, αν και η Ιζαμπέλλα σηκώθηκε πολύ νωρίς για να το…»

«Σερβίρω» διέκοψε η Ιζαμπέλλα. Η Έλενα την κοίταξε πολύ παράξενα.

«Ναι, ναι. Να το σερβίρω»

«Μπορώ να περιμένω» είπε ο Έντουαρντ. «Θα είμαι στο σαλόνι. Όταν είναι έτοιμο, φωνάξτε με» είπε και έφυγε από την τραπεζαρία.

«Ιζαμπέλλα!» φώναξε η Έλενα όταν έμειναν μόνες. «Γιατί είπες ψέματα;»

«Δεν είπα ψέματα! Έκρυψα την αλήθεια» απάντησε η Ιζαμπέλλα.

«Πιστεύω ότι έπρεπε να πεις ότι μαγείρεψες κι εσύ. Τα περισσότερα βασικά»

«Όχι, δεν θέλω να το ξέρουν άλλοι. Μου αρκεί που μαγείρεψα» είπε η Ιζαμπέλλα και μπήκε ξανά στην κουζίνα.

…

Ο Έντουαρντ καθόταν στο σαλόνι αναλογιζόμενος τι θα κάνει με την Ιζαμπέλλα. Ήταν ερωτευμένος μαζί της και ήθελε να της το δείξει. Έπρεπε όμως να θυμάται ότι η Ιζαμπέλλα ήταν άμαθη σε αγκαλιές και φιλιά, και δεν έπρεπε να σπρώξει την κατάσταση στα άκρα.

Λίγα λεπτά αργότερα άκουσε βήματα στην σκάλα.

«Έντουαρντ!» φώναξε ο Ντέιμον.

«Καλημέρα» είπε ο Στέφαν που ερχόταν πίσω από τον αδερφό του.

«Καλημέρα παιδιά. Το πρωινό δεν είναι έτοιμο ακόμα, γι' αυτό θα καθίσετε εδώ μαζί μου» τους είπε και έκανε νόημα να καθίσουν στο καναπέ.

«Εντάξει» είπε καχύποπτα ο Ντέιμον.

Κάθισαν και ο Έντουαρντ καθάρισε τον λαιμό του και πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα.

«Την φίλησα» ανακοίνωσε.

«Κέρδισα!» φώναξε ο Ντέιμον στον Στέφαν.

«Γαμώτο, Έντουαρντ!» φώναξε ο Στέφαν.

«Μην φωνάζετε! Είναι μέσα» τους είπε νευριασμένος. Δεν μπορούσε να καταλάβει γιατί έκαναν έτσι.

«Σου είπα ότι θα την φιλούσε Στέφαν. Μετά θα την πηδήξει. Είμαι σίγουρος. Πέσε το χρήμα» είπε περήφανα ο Ντέιμον απλώνοντας το χέρι του στον Στέφαν.

«Βάλατε στοίχημα για τον αν θα την φιλήσω;» ρώτησε ο Έντουαρντ εξοργισμένος.

«Βάλαμε στοίχημα αν θα την φιλήσεις, αν θα την πηδήξεις, και αν θα σου πάρει πίπα στο δωμάτιο της» είπε χαζογελώντας ο Ντέιμον.

Άκουσαν βήματα να έρχονται από την κουζίνα και σταμάτησαν την συζήτηση.

Βγήκε η Ιζαμπέλλα με τα μάτια της κόκκινα. Έκλαιγε. Ήταν προφανές.

«Το πρωινό είναι έτοιμο» ανακοίνωσε με τρεμάμενη φωνή.

«Ιζαμπέλλα…» Ο Έντουαρντ σηκώθηκε από την θέση του και την πλησίασε.

«Όχι, όχι. Ως εδώ.» του είπε κάνοντας βήματα προς τα πίσω.

«Μα δεν-»

«Δεν με ενδιαφέρει κύριε Κάλλεν. Ξεπεράσατε τα όρια μου. Και εσείς…» είπε και έδειξε τον Στέφαν και τον Ντέιμον, «… να μείνετε μακριά μου» είπε και γύρισε να φύγει από το σαλόνι.

Ξαφνικά γύρισε προς αυτούς ξανά, και είδε ότι ο Έντουαρντ είχε βουρκωμένα μάτια.

«Και να θυμάστε αυτό. Δεν πρόκειται να κερδίσετε το στοίχημα. Παραιτούμαι.»

Είπε και έφυγε για το δωμάτιο της.


	7. Μάθημα

Κεφάλαιο 7

Η Ιζαμπέλλα ανέβηκε τις σκάλες για να πάει στο δωμάτιο της. Προσπαθούσε σε όλη την διαδρομή να συγκρατήσει τα δάκρυα της.

Άκουσε βήματα πίσω της αλλά δεν γύρισε να κοιτάξει.

Την έπιασε από το χέρι και την σταμάτησε.

Τα μάτια της κοιτούσαν το πάτωμα. Δεν ήθελε να τον κοιτάξει.

«Κύριε Κάλλεν, αφήστε με» είπε και τα δάκρυα που προσπαθούσε να κρατήσει, κύλησαν στο πρόσωπο της.

«Κοίτα με Ιζαμπέλλα!» την παρακάλεσε αλλά εκείνη αρνιόταν να τον κοιτάξει έστω και λίγο.

«Κοίτα με!» πρόσταξε και έβαλε το χέρι του στο πηγούνι της ώστε να την αναγκάσει να τον κοιτάξει.

Το κατάφερε.

«Τι θέλετε;» ρώτησε αλλά η φωνή της έτρεμε. Νόμιζε πως θα της κάνει κακό.

«Ιζαμπέλλα, δεν έχω σκοπό να κάνω κάτι τέτοιο. Το έχω ξαναπεί» είπε και την έφερε κοντά του. Την έπιασε από την μέση και μπορούσε να νιώσει την ανάσα του στο πρόσωπο της. Τα μάτια του ήταν κόκκινα και βουρκωμένα.

Δεν μπορούσε να του επιτρέπει να έχει τόσο μεγάλη επιρροή πάνω της.

«Κύριε Κάλλεν. Η εμπιστοσύνη μου στο πρόσωπο σας έχει κλονιστεί απεριόριστα. Νομίζω ότι θα ήταν καλύτερα να φύγω από το σπίτι» δήλωσε σοβαρά.

«Θα φύγειθ από το θπίτι μαθ;» ρώτησε μια αγουροξυπνημένη παιδική φωνούλα, πίσω από την Ιζαμπέλλα.

«Κλάους;» φώναξε η Ιζαμπέλλα, γυρίζοντας να τον κοιτάξει, ακόμα στην αγκαλιά του Έντουαρντ.

Έβαλε τα μικροσκοπικά χεράκια του στο πρόσωπο του και έτριψε τα μάτια του.

Καθάρισε λίγο το λαιμό του και την κοίταξε.

«Το ξέραμε ότι θα μας αφήσεις. Όπως μας άφησε και η μαμά» είπε και άρχισαν δάκρυα να τρέχουν στο πρόσωπο του.

Η Ιζαμπέλλα έβαλε τα χέρια της στα χέρια του Έντουαρντ για να την ελευθερώσει. Μόλις την άφησε έτρεξε προς τον Κλάους. Χαμήλωσε το κορμί της και τον κοίταξε στα μάτια.

«Όχι, Κλάους» Τον αγκάλιασε ενώ έκλαιγε.

«Θα φύγεις! Σαν την μαμά!» φώναξε και προσπάθησε να φύγει από την αγκαλιά της. Εκείνη τον κράτησε σφιχτά.

Δεν ήξερε τι να του πει. Δεν μπορούσε να αφήσει τα παιδιά, αλλά δεν μπορούσε να μείνει άλλο στο ίδιο σπίτι με τον Έντουαρντ.

«Δεσποινίς Ιζαμπέλλα, πείτε ότι δεν θα φύγετε» ικέτευσε ο Κλάους αγκαλιάζοντας την σφιχτά.

Δεν μπορούσε να πει όχι. Την χρειάζονταν. Δεν είχε υπολογίσει τα παιδιά όταν είπε 'παραιτούμαι'.

Όσο και αν δεν ήθελε να μείνει μαζί με τον Έντουαρντ στο ίδιο σπίτι δεν μπορούσε να τους αφήσει.

«Θα μείνω» ψιθύρισε.

«Ωραία!» φώναξε ο Κλάους φιλώντας το μάγουλο της Ιζαμπέλλα. Έφυγε με γρήγορο βήμα μπαίνοντας στο δωμάτιο του.

Η Ιζαμπέλλα καθόταν ακόμα εκεί κοιτώντας το κενό καθώς ο Έντουαρντ ερχόταν από πίσω της.

«Ιζαμπέλλα…»

«Μένω επειδή τα παιδιά με χρειάζονται» είπε καθώς σηκωνόταν. Γύρισε και τον κοίταξε.

«Σας παρακαλώ, μη με ξαναενοχλήσετε» είπε καθώς ένα δάκρυ έτρεχε από το μάγουλο της. Δεν ήθελε να την αφήσει ήσυχη. Βασικά της άρεσε που της έπιανε το χέρι. Και της άρεσε όταν έβαζε το χέρι του στο μάγουλο της. Αλλά τον φοβόταν. Τι θα γινόταν αν όντως έκανε αυτά που οι φίλοι του έλεγαν; Δεν το πίστευε τόσο πολύ αυτό, αλλά τα λόγια των φίλων του την είχαν σοκάρει.

«Δεν μπορώ να το κάνω αυτό» είπε κοιτάζοντας κάτω. «Σας χρειάζομαι» είπε καθώς την έπαιρνε ξανά στην αγκαλιά του.

«Σταματήστε» του είπε προσπαθώντας να ξεφύγει από την τελειότητα των ματιών του.

«Ιζαμπέλλα σε παρακαλώ» της είπε και έσκυψε για να της ψιθυρίσει στο αυτί.

«Σε παρακαλώ, σε χρειάζομαι» της ψιθύρισε ξανά καθώς περνούσε τα χείλη του από το αυτί της.

«Πρέπει να φύγω» είπε ψυχρά η Ιζαμπέλλα. Ο Έντουαρντ την άφησε και εκείνη χωρίς να πει τίποτα πήγε στο δωμάτιο της, αφήνοντας τον Έντουαρντ να στέκεται μόνος του στον διάδρομο, ενώ σκεφτόταν τι θα κάνει για να ξανά πάρει την εμπιστοσύνη της Ιζαμπέλλα.

Ήξερε τι έπρεπε να κάνει.

Τα πάντα.

…

Το πρωινό πέρασε μέσα σε αρκετή ένταση για τον Έντουαρντ. Η Ιζαμπέλλα ούτε που γύρισε να τον κοιτάξει. Κοιτούσε συνέχεια το φαγητό της, (που ήταν και πολύ καλό. Οι μαγειρικές ικανότητες της Ρόζαλι είχαν βελτιωθεί κατά πολύ) και δεν μιλούσε καθόλου. Απαντούσε μόνο στις ερωτήσεις που έκανε ο Καρλάιλ για τα παιδιά και την πρόοδο τους.

Τελείωσαν το πρωινό τους και ο καθένας πήγε στην δουλειά του. Οι τρεις νεαροί όμως δεν είχαν δουλειά να πάνε και έτσι κάθισαν σπίτι.

Θα πήγαιναν στο γραφείο του Καρλάιλ να διαβάσουν όπως πρότεινε ο Έντουαρντ αλλά οι άλλοι δύο δεν είχαν όρεξη για διάβασμα.

Λίγα λεπτά αργότερα ο Στέφαν και ο Ντέιμον αποφάσισαν να πάνε στην αυλή κι έτσι άφησαν τον Έντουανρτ μόνο του στο σαλόνι.

Δεν ήταν καλή ιδέα να τον αφήσουν μόνο του. Άρχισε να σκέφτεται την Ιζαμπέλλα και το τι μπορεί να κάνει για να επανορθώσει.

Καταρχήν ήταν πολύ μεγάλο λάθος που άφησε τον Ντέιμον και τον Στέφαν να το παρατραβήξουν τόσο. Έπρεπε να τους είχε σταματήσει εκείνη την πρώτη φορά.

Θα τους έλεγε ότι έπρεπε να σταματήσουν να λένε βλακείες συνέχεια γι' αυτήν γιατί αν το πήγαιναν έτσι, θα την έχανε για πάντα.

Μετά, ήταν το θέμα του Τζέικομπ. Πως θα την έκανε δική του αφού ο Τζέικομπ ήταν στην μέση; Προφανώς είχε και την άδεια του πατέρα της. Έπρεπε να κάνει κάτι πριν της ζητήσει να αρραβωνιαστούν ή να την ζητήσει ακόμα χειρότερα σε γάμο.

Από τις σκέψεις του τον έβγαλε ο Στέφαν που μπήκε φουριόζος στο σπίτι.

«Τι είναι Στέφαν;»

Κατευθύνονταν προς την κουζίνα.

«Θέλω νερό» είπε ξερά ο Στέφαν.

Νερό;

Καλά.

Ο Στέφαν μπήκε στην κουζίνα και ο Έντουαρντ βυθίστηκε πάλι στις σκέψεις του.

Προσπαθούσε να βρει κάτι ρομαντικό για να κάνει που θα αρέσει στην Ιζαμπέλλα.

Να της αγόραζε φόρεμα;

Όχι, θα φανεί σαν να την εξαγοράζει.

Να πήγαινε να ζητήσει την άδεια του πατέρα της;

Όχι, δεν ήξερε καν ποιος ήταν ο πατέρας της.

Να πήγαινε κοντά εκεί που έμενε και να μάθαινε για το περιβάλλον της;

Όχι, δεν ήξερε καν που μένει.

Δεν ήξερε τίποτα γι' αυτήν.

Αυτό ήταν! Θα προσπαθούσε να μάθει την προσωπικότητα της. Να μάθει τα ενδιαφέροντα της. Και θα άρχιζε αμέσως.

Σηκώθηκε από τον καναπέ και πήγε στην κουζίνα, να βρει την Ρόζαλι, την Άλις ή την Έλενα, για να την ρωτήσει που είναι η Ιζαμπέλλα.

Μπήκε μέσα στην κουζίνα και άρχισε να ψάχνει για τις υπηρέτριες ή την οικονόμο.

Προχώρησε μέσα στα μαγειρεία και σταμάτησε απότομα.

Ο Στέφαν ήταν μπροστά από το ψυγείο με τα χέρια του μπροστά για να στηρίζεται. Δεν έτρωγε. Το ψυγείο ήταν κλειστό.

Γύρισε το κεφάλι του λίγο και είδε ότι ο Στέφαν δεν κοίταζε το ψυγείο. Η Έλενα ήταν από μπροστά.

Πριν προλάβει να συνειδητοποιήσει τι συμβαίνει και τι έκαναν, ο Στέφαν έβαλε το χέρι του στην μέση της και έσκυψε και της έδωσε ένα φιλί.

Ανοιγόκλεισε τα μάτια του λίγες φορές μην πιστεύοντας τι βλέπει.

Είχαν σχέση; Πόσο καιρό; Την αγαπούσε;

Πριν προλάβει να απαντήσει στις ερωτήσεις του μυαλού του, ο Στέφαν είχε βάλει και τα δύο χέρια του στην μέση της και εκείνη είχε τα χέρια της στο λαιμό του.

Αυτό το φιλί φαινόταν τόσο πραγματικό, τόσο… σαν φιλί ερωτευμένων. Δεν ήταν τόσο βεβιασμένο και μπερδεμένο όπως ήταν το δικό του και της Ιζαμπέλλα. Αυτό ήταν ένα φιλί που και οι δύο φαινόταν να λιώνουν στην αγκαλιά του άλλου.

Ένα κύμα στενοχώριας τον κατέπνιξε και σταμάτησε να κοιτάει. Βγήκε από τα μαγειρεία και σταμάτησε στην κουζίνα. Θα έκανε σαν μην είχε δει τίποτα.

«Έλενα!» φώναξε δυνατά. «Έλα εδώ να σου πω»

«Έρχομαι κύριε Κάλλεν» φώναξε από τα μαγειρεία η Έλενα.

Ο Έντουαρντ περίμενε την Έλενα να βγει από τα μαγειρεία καθώς πήγαινε πάνω κάτω στην κουζίνα από την ανυπομονησία του. Ήθελε να ξέρει άμεσα που είναι η Ιζαμπέλλα.

«Ναι, κύριε Κάλλεν;» του είπε η Έλενα ξαφνικά μπροστά του.

Ήταν αναψοκοκκινισμένη και φανερά αναστατωμένη. Αλλά ωραία αναστατωμένη. Φαινόταν χαρούμενη και ευτυχισμένη.

Όχι όπως φαινόταν η Ιζαμπέλλα στο φιλί τους. Μπερδεμένη και γεμάτη ντροπή.

«Έλενα, θέλω να μου πεις που βρίσκεται η Ιζαμπέλλα» ζήτησε να του πει.

«Είναι έξω με τα παιδιά, νομίζω. Στην πίσω αυλή» του είπε και τα μάτια του άνοιξαν διάπλατα.

_Τέλεια. _Σκέφτηκε.

Θα μπορούσε να πει στα παιδιά να πάνε να παίξουν για να μπορεί να μιλήσει με την Ιζαμπέλλα.

«Ευχαριστώ Έλενα» της είπε και έκανε να φύγει.

«Εε, κύριε Κάλλεν;» φώναξε από πίσω του η Έλενα.

Οχ! Τον είχε δει να τους κοιτάζει να φιλιούνται; Τι θα του πει τώρα;

«Ναι Έλενα»

«Σε λίγες μέρες φτάνει η αδερφή μου εδώ στην πόλη μας. Θα μπορούσαμε να την φιλοξενήσουμε μέχρι έρθουν οι γονείς μου, να πάνε σπίτι τους;» τον ρώτησε.

«Φυσικά Έλενα. Εννοείται πως μπορούμε. Τόσα δωμάτια έχουμε» απάντησε χαρωπά.

«Ευχαριστώ κύριε Κάλλεν» είπε κι η Έλενα χαρούμενα.

«Τίποτα» απάντησε ο Έντουαρντ από την κουζίνα.

Βγήκε από το σπίτι με γρήγορο βήμα για να πάει στην Ιζαμπέλλα. Βγαίνοντας από την πόρτα συναντάει τον Κλάους στην μπροστινή αυλή με κάτι χαρτιά στα χέρια του.

«Επ, Κλάους. Που πας;» ρώτησε ο Έντουαρντ παίρνοντας τα χαρτιά και τα φτερά από τον Κλάους για να μην του πέσουν.

«Πάω τα χαρτιά στην Δεσποινίς Ιζαμπέλλα για να αρχίσουμε να γράφουμε» απάντησε ο Κλάους δίνοντας τα χαρτιά στον μεγάλο του αδερφό για να τα κουβαλήσει.

«Θα τα κουβαλήσω εγώ για να μην σου πέσουν» είπε ο Έντουαρντ καθώς άρχισαν να περπατάνε για να πάνε στην πίσω αυλή.

«Εντάξει» απάντησε ο Κλάους.

Λίγα λεπτά σιωπής πριν ο Κλάους ξαναμιλήσει.

«Την αγαπάς ε;» Ο Έντουαρντ πάγωσε. Φαινόταν τόσο; Δεν έπρεπε να το παραδεχτεί αμέσως.

«Τι;» ρώτησε.

«Την Ιζαμπέλλα. Την αγαπάς πολύ ε;» ξαναρώτησε.

«Εγώ ναι. Αλλά αυτή δεν ξέρω» είπε σκύβοντας το κεφάλι του.

«Θα δούμε» απάντησε ο μικρός. Δεν συζήτησαν περεταίρω το θέμα γιατί έφτασαν στην πίσω αυλή.

Πήγαν με αργό βήμα στο τραπέζι που καθόταν η Ιζαμπέλλα με τον Ελεαζάρ.

«Τα έφερα! Τα έφερα Δεσποινίς Ιζαμπέλλα!» φώναξε ο Κλάους πριν καλά καλά φτάσουν στο τραπέζι.

«Μπράβο Κλάους!» είπε και γύρισε το κεφάλι της για να τον κοιτάξει.

Και τότε παρατήρησε τον Έντουαρντ που στεκόταν δίπλα του.

«Ο Έντουαρντ με βοήθησε να τα φέρω. Πειράζει;» ρώτησε ο Κλάους.

«Όχι Κλάους. Δεν πειράζει» είπε η Ιζαμπέλλα. Ο Κλάους πήγε και κάθισε δίπλα στον Ελεαζάρ. Ο Έντουαρντ άφησε τα χαρτιά πάνω στο τραπέζι, αλλά δεν ήθελε να φύγει. Και έτσι σκέφτηκε κάτι.

«Μπορώ να παρακολουθήσω το μάθημα σας;» ρώτησε ο Έντουαρντ.

«Ναι!» φώναξαν με μια φωνή τα δυο παιδιά.

«Σε παρακαλούμε Ιζαμπέλλα!» παρακάλεσε ο Ελεαζάρ.

Το σκέφτηκε λίγο.

«Δεν νομίζω πως θα υπάρχει πρόβλημα» απάντησε η Ιζαμπέλλα και ο Έντουαρντ πήρε θέση δίπλα στα παιδιά για να παρακολουθήσει το μάθημα τους.

«Μπορείτε να καθίσετε κύριε Κάλλεν, αλλά δεν θα παρακολουθείτε μόνο το μάθημα. Θα είστε μαθητής» πρότεινε η Ιζαμπέλλα.

Μα τι είδους παιχνίδια ήταν αυτά;

Ο Έντουαρντ μαθητής;

Θα ήταν μια ενδιαφέρουσα πρόκληση.

«Εντάξει, αλλά να ξέρετε ότι δεν είμαι καλός μαθητής» προειδοποίησε.

«Θα το δούμε» είπε και άρχισαν το μάθημα.

Σήμερα θα έκαναν αρχαία ελληνικά και μαθηματικά. Το μάθημα που έκανε η Ιζαμπέλλα ήταν πολύ ενδιαφέρον. Μπορεί όμως και να ήταν ιδέα του Έντουαρντ αφού η δασκάλα ήταν τόσο ξεχωριστή.

Όταν έκανε μάθημα γινόταν άλλος άνθρωπος. Ήταν χαμένη στον κόσμο τον μαθημάτων της και σε όλα αυτά που οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες, φιλόσοφοι και μαθηματικοί είχαν κάνει. Μιλούσε με δέος την ώρα που έκανε μάθημα και αυτό το έκανε πιο ενδιαφέρον.

Φαινόταν να περνάει καλά. Αυτό έπρεπε να της προσφέρει. Ένα κόσμο που να περνάει καλά για να είναι μαζί του.

Ένα κόσμο που θα είναι ερωτευμένοι. Έπρεπε να το πετύχει. Αλλιώς θα πέθαινε από τον πόνο αν δεν μπορούσε να την έχει κοντά του.

…

Το μάθημα τους τελείωσε και η Ιζαμπέλλα έδινε τις τελευταίες λεπτομέρειες.

«Τελειώσαμε» είπε και άρχισε να μαζεύει τα χαρτιά. Τα παιδιά σηκώθηκαν από το τραπέζι και εξαφανίστηκαν σε δύο δευτερόλεπτα. Ο Έντουαρντ έμεινε να βοηθήσει την Ιζαμπέλλα με τα χαρτιά.

«Δεν είναι ανάγκη να κάθεστε. Τελειώσαμε. Θα τα μαζέψω εγώ» είπε η Ιζαμπέλλα κοιτάζοντας ακόμη κάτω.

«Θέλω να βοηθήσω» είπε ο Έντουαρντ.

Χωρίς δεύτερη κουβέντα, μάζεψαν τα χαρτιά και τα βιβλία και άρχισαν να βαδίζουν δίπλα δίπλα για να πάνε στο σπίτι.

Ο Έντουαρντ της έκανε ερωτήσεις πρώτα για το μάθημα και μετά για το πώς αποφάσισε να κάνει αυτή την δουλειά. Δεν ήταν δύσκολες οι ερωτήσεις που έκανε, αλλά η Ιζαμπέλλα απαντούσε με δισταγμό.

Την ώρα που μιλούσαν για το ενδιαφέρον που έχει η δουλειά που κάνει η Ιζαμπέλλα του Έντουαρντ του ήρθε μια ιδέα.

«Πρέπει να φύγω» ξεφώνησε.

«Εντάξει» είπε η Ιζαμπέλλα αλλά φάνηκε απογοητευμένη που θα έφευγε.

Ωραία.

«Ευχαριστώ για το μάθημα» είπε ο Έντουαρντ καθώς την φιλούσε στο μάγουλο φεύγοντας.

Έτρεξε μέσα στο σπίτι για να δει αν είχε γυρίσει ο Καρλάιλ. Ήθελε τις συμβουλές του για να φτιάξει όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε ένα μεγάλο θερμοκήπιο. Ήλπιζε η ιδέα του να πιάσει.

/


	8. Αρχίζουμε

Κεφάλαιο 8

Ο Έντουαρντ δεν βρήκε τον Καρλάιλ στο σπίτι κι έτσι αποφάσισε να αρχίσει χωρίς αυτόν.

Χρειαζόταν κάποια βιβλία που είχε ο πατέρας του στο γραφείο του ώστε να μπορέσει να κατασκευάσει μόνος του το θερμοκήπιο.

Πήγε στο γραφείο του και άρχισε να ψάχνει στην βιβλιοθήκη του. Δεν ήξερε αν θα έβρισκε τίποτα, αλλά ήξερε ότι ο Καρλάιλ ασχολούνταν πολύ με την κηπουρική και γενικά με τα φυτά, και υπήρχε περίπτωση να είχε και τα υλικά. Δεν υπήρχαν πολλοί άνθρωποι τότε με την οικονομική δυνατότητα να φτιάξουν κάτι που ήταν τόσο σπάνιο, και το έβρισκες μόνο σε εγκυκλοπαίδειες.

Έψαχνε για πολύ ώρα στην βιβλιοθήκη του Καρλάιλ, και είχε βρει κάποια βιβλία σχετικά με την κηπουρική τα οποία θα κρατούσε για να διαβάσει. Είχε βρει κι ένα βιβλίο για κατασκευές όπως μικρά σπίτια. Θα βασιζόταν σε αυτό για να φτιάξει 'το θερμαινόμενο δωμάτιο' όπως έγραφαν τα βιβλία, το θερμοκήπιο.

Πήρε όλα τα βιβλία στο δωμάτιο του και άρχισε να τα διαβάζει. Έμαθε πολλές χρήσιμες πληροφορίες για την κηπουρική και την κατασκευή. Θα του έπαιρνε περίπου μια βδομάδα σκληρής δουλειάς για να χτίσει ένα μικρό θερμοκήπιο και παραπάνω από τρεις βδομάδες ώστε τα λουλούδια του να είναι εμφανίσιμα.

Δεν τον ένοιαζε πόσο χρόνο έπρεπε να σπαταλήσει. Θα το έκανε όσο πιο γρήγορα και καλά μπορούσε.

Και θα άρχιζε κατευθείαν. Θα δούλευε κάθε βράδυ ώστε να μην τον βλέπουν και το πρωί θα διάβαζε. Πόσο δύσκολο μπορεί να ήταν;

…

Η Ιζαμπέλλα είχε παραλάβει άλλο ένα γράμμα από τον Τζέικομπ σήμερα το μεσημέρι όταν μπήκε στο σπίτι.

_Αγαπημένη μου Ιζαμπέλλα,_

_Έχει περάσει καιρός από τότε που σας είδα ξανά. Ξέρω ότι είναι πολύ νωρίς για να το πω, μιας και δεν είμαστε αρραβωνιασμένοι αλλά, μου λείπετε. Μου λείπετε πιο πολύ από ότι πίστευα ότι μια γυναίκα θα μου λείπει. Έστειλα γράμμα στον κύριο Κάλλεν για να τον ρωτήσω αν μπορείτε να με δείτε σήμερα. Έστω και για λίγο, στην αυλή. Το μόνο που θέλω είναι να σας δω για λίγο. Να μου χαμογελάσετε.. _

_Αν η απάντηση του κυρίου Κάλλεν είναι θετική, θα είμαι εκεί αύριο το πρωί. Θα συναντηθούμε στην αυλή μπροστά. Μόνο για λίγο αν επιθυμείτε._

_Με απεριόριστη αγάπη,_

_Τζέικομπ Μπλακ._

Τι θα έκανε τώρα με τον Τζέικομπ;

Δεν είναι πως της ήταν αντιπαθής αλλά τώρα είχε άλλα αισθήματα και για άλλον άνδρα.

Την ώρα που σκεφτόταν αυτόν τον άλλο άνδρα, τον Έντουαρντ, άκουσε κάποιον να κατεβαίνει τις σκάλες με μανία.

Γύρισε πίσω και είδε τον Έντουαρντ να τρέχει να βγει έξω από το σπίτι.

Χωρίς να δώσει περισσότερη σημασία στον Έντουαρντ, γιατί αν έδινε θα πήγαινε έξω να δει τι κάνει, γύρισε την προσοχή της πάλι στο χαρτί που κρατούσε.

Ο Τζέικομπ θα ερχόταν αύριο το πρωί, γιατί ο Καρλάιλ θα του είχε απαντήσει σίγουρα θετικά.

Δεν μπορούσε να του πει ότι δεν ήθελε να είναι μαζί. Ήταν απόφαση του πατέρα της στο κάτω κάτω.

Πήγε στο δωμάτιο της για να αφήσει το γράμμα και να βάλει ένα πιο άνετο φόρεμα για να πάει στην αυλή.

Όλη την ημέρα η μόνη υποχρέωση της Ιζαμπέλλα ήταν να προσέχει και να κάνει μάθημα στα παιδιά. Και τώρα τελευταία μαγείρευε και στην κουζίνα του σπιτιού.

Η μαγείρισσα, η Ρόζαλι, ήταν τριών μηνών έγκυος από τον σύζυγο της και η Ιζαμπέλλα δεν ήθελε να την κουράζουν. Έτσι κι αλλιώς της άρεσε να μαγειρεύει.

Το μάθημα με τα παιδιά είχε γίνει και αφού δεν είχε τίποτα άλλο να κάνει για μια ώρα, αποφάσισε να πάει στην αυλή για να βλέπει τα παιδιά που παίζουν.

Βγήκε από το σπίτι και πήγε στην μπροστινή αυλή όπου έπαιζαν τα παιδιά. Κάθισε σε ένα από τα πεζούλια που είχε ο κήπος και έβλεπε τα παιδιά που έπαιζαν.

Ξαφνικά άκουσε βήματα από πίσω της, αλλά δεν γύρισε να κοιτάξει.

«Ιζαμπέλλα,» μια αντρική φωνή ψιθύρισε.

Τότε γύρισε και είδε τον Ντέιμον και τον Στέφαν να την πλησιάζουν.

«Σε τι οφείλω την τιμή να ακούω το όνομα μου από τα χείλη σας, και όχι με απρεπή τρόπο όπως συνηθίζεται, κύριε Σαλβατόρε;» ρώτησε σαρκαστικά η Ιζαμπέλλα αναγνωρίζοντας την φωνή του Ντέιμον.

«Θέλουμε να σας μιλήσουμε,» είπε ο Στέφαν.

«Ακούω.» είπε με θράσος η Ιζαμπέλλα. Μετά από όλα αυτά που είχε ακούσει έπρεπε να έχει λίγο θράσος.

Την πλησίασαν ακόμα πιο πολύ και κάθισαν δίπλα της στο πεζούλι.

«Κοιτάξτε. Ξέρουμε ότι έχουμε φερθεί πολύ απρεπή προς το πρόσωπο σας, και θα θέλαμε να ζητήσουμε συγνώμη,» ανακοίνωσε ο Στέφαν.

«Όλα αυτά τα αισχρά σχόλια τα κάναμε γιατί θέλαμε να ενοχλήσουμε τον Έντουαρντ,» συμπλήρωσε ο Ντέιμον.

Ξαφνικά το θέμα ενδιέφερε πολύ την Ιζαμπέλλα.

«Τον Έντουαρντ;» ρώτησε.

«Ναι τον Έντουαρντ. Δεν έχετε παρατηρήσει τον τρόπο που σας κοιτάει δεσποινίς; Θα έκανε τα πάντα για σας γιατί είναι πολύ ρομαντικός.»

Η Ιζαμπέλλα δεν καταλάβαινε τι της έλεγαν.

«Τι εννοείτε; Δεν καταλαβαίνω.»

«Εννοούμε ότι σας έχει ερωτευτεί. Ο τρόπος που σας κοιτάει είναι ο ίδιος τρόπος που κοιτάει ο Στέφαν την Έλενα!» φώναξε ο Ντέιμον.

«Ντέιμον!» του φώναξε ο Στέφαν.

«Δεν πειράζει, καταλαβαίνω.» είπε η Ιζαμπέλλα. Δεν ήξερε ότι ήταν ερωτευμένοι, ήταν ωραίο που το μάθαινε.

«Εεε, αυτό ήρθαμε να σας πούμε. Ότι, ό,τι το κάναμε, το κάναμε για να πειράξουμε τον Έντουαρντ. Ε, Ντέιμον;» ρώτησε γυρίζοντας προς τον αδερφό του.

Δεν πήρε απάντηση.

«Ντέιμον;» ξαναρώτησε.

Το βλέμμα του Ντέιμον ήταν καρφωμένο στην είσοδο της αυλής. Στην πόρτα που άνοιγε και έμπαινε μέσα μια κοπέλα.

Με ένα άνδρα από πίσω της που κουβαλούσε της βαλίτσες πλησίασε την Ιζαμπέλλα και τους αδελφούς Σαλβατόρε.

«Έλενα;» ρώτησε ο Στέφαν. «Νόμιζα πως ήσουν μέσα.» είπε καθώς σηκώθηκε να πάει κοντά της. «Τι έκανες στα μαλλιά σου;» ρώτησε καθώς έπιανε μια μπούκλα της. «Νόμιζα πως ήταν ίσια» είπε καθώς τα περιεργαζόταν. Δεν φαινόταν ευχαριστημένος με το αποτέλεσμα.

Και ο Ντέιμον συνέχιζε να καρφώνει το βλέμμα του πάνω της.

«Δεν είμαι η Έλενα.» είπε η κοπέλα.

«Έλενα τι λες;» ρώτησε ο Στέφαν

«Είμαι η δίδυμη αδερφή της, η Κατερίνε.»

«Κατερίνε…» μουρμούρισε ο Ντέιμον καθώς σηκώθηκε να της πιάσει το χέρι. Το σήκωσε και το φίλησε λέγοντας: «Τιμή μου που σας γνωρίζω. Γοητευμένος» είπε καθώς η κοπέλα κοκκίνισε.

«Η Έλενα δεν μου είπε ότι έχει δίδυμη αδελφή,» είπε ο Στέφαν σκεφτικός.

Η Ιζαμπέλλα σηκώθηκε έδωσε το χέρι της στην Κατερίνε και συστήθηκε.

«Κατερίνε, θέλεις να πάμε μέσα να τακτοποιηθείς;» ρώτησε ευγενικά η Ιζαμπέλλα.

«Ναι, αλλά θα ήθελα πρώτα να δω την αδελφή μου,»

«Κανένα πρόβλημα.» είπε η Ιζαμπέλλα καθώς ξεκίνησαν για να μπουν στο σπίτι.

Λίγο πριν ανοίξουν την πόρτα για να μπουν μέσα άκουσε ένα χτύπο.

«Με συγχωρείτε» είπε και πήγε πιο κοντά για να ακούσει και να δει τι γινόταν.

Έβγαλε το κεφάλι της προσεχτικά από πίσω από την γωνία του σπιτιού και είδε τον Έντουαρντ να μετράει το έδαφος και ένα σορό βιβλία πεσμένα γύρω του.

Μετρούσε το έδαφος;

Περίεργο.

Χωρίς περεταίρω ματιές γύρισε και μπήκε μέσα στο σπίτι.


	9. Εκπλήξεις

Κεφάλαιο 9

Το επόμενο πρωί όλα κυλούσαν υπέροχα. Σηκώθηκαν όλοι για πρωινό και μόλις είχαν τελειώσει ο καθένας πήγε να αρχίσει τις δουλειές του. Πρώτος από όλους από το τραπέζι έφυγε ο Έντουαρντ αφού δεν τον έφτανε η ώρα. Ήθελε να τελειώνει γρήγορα με το θερμοκήπιο. Ήθελε να το δείξει στην Ιζαμπέλλα το συντομότερο. Θα του χρειαζόταν ένας μήνας για να γίνει τέλειο αλλά δεν μπορούσε να περιμένει τόσο.

Για να μην τον έβλεπαν να δουλεύει θα έκανε την δουλειά την νύχτα. Το μέρος που είχε διαλέξει ήταν πίσω από το σπίτι και σπάνια πήγαιναν κάποιοι εκεί.

Βγήκε από το σπίτι και πήγε έξω να πάρει λίγο καθαρό αέρα πριν αρχίσει το διάβασμα. Διάβαζε πολύ ώστε να μπορεί να χτίσει αυτό που ήθελε άψογα. Θα ήταν δύσκολο και το ήξερε αλλά ήθελε να το κάνει για την Ιζαμπέλλα.

Σύμφωνα με τους υπολογισμούς του το θερμοκήπιο θα ήταν έτοιμο σε περίπου τρεις βδομάδες με σκληρή δουλειά. Τώρα ήταν τρεις βδομάδες μείον τρεις μέρες αφού είχε διαβάσει τόσο. Λίγα λεπτά αργότερα πήγε στο δωμάτιο του και άρχισε το διάβασμα ξανά.

…

Η Ιζαμπέλλα είχε ήδη αρχίσει να κάνει μάθημα στα παιδιά στο σαλόνι όταν άκουσε φωνές να έρχονται από το γραφείο του Καρλάιλ. Είπε στα παιδιά να πάνε να παίξουν για λίγο στην αυλή. Σηκώθηκε και πήγε στο γραφείο του Κύριου Κάλλεν. Αν έπαθε τίποτα;

Λίγο πριν φτάσει να στρίψει στον διάδρομο, άκουσε τις φωνές πολύ καθαρά.

«Τι θα κάνουμε;» μια φωνή που μάλλον ήταν ο Καρλάιλ.

«Δεν ξέρω, από ότι φαίνεται είναι με το μέρος μας, αλλά δεν το ξέρει ακόμα,» μια φωνή μου ήταν μάλλον ο Ντέιμον, είπε.

«Το ξέρω αλλά οι ιερείς και οι ακόλουθοι τους δεν θα την αφήσουν ήσυχη,» είπε ο Καρλάιλ. «Εσύ τι λες Στέφαν;» τον ρώτησε.

«Εγώ νομίζω ότι πρέπει να την προστατεύσουμε. Αλλά χωρίς να το καταλάβει. Μπορεί ήδη οι ακόλουθοι των ιερέων να την καταδιώκουν,»

«Καημένη Ιζαμπέλλα,» είπε ο Στέφαν.

Η Ιζαμπέλλα άκουγε τόση ώρα, αν και ήξερε ότι δεν ήταν σωστό. Αλλά αφού η συζήτηση την αφορούσε νόμιζε πως είχε το δικαίωμα να ξέρει. Οι φωνές σταμάτησαν και η Ιζαμπέλλα γρήγορα πήγε πάλι στο σαλόνι. Δεν μπορούσε να καταλάβει γιατί μιλούσαν για εκείνη. Ποιο ήταν αυτό το 'μέρος' το οποίο ήταν η Ιζαμπέλλα μαζί τους;

Τόσες ερωτήσεις περνούσαν από το μυαλό της. Και δεν μπορούσε να ζητήσει εξηγήσεις. Υποτίθεται ότι δεν έπρεπε να το είχε ακούσει.

Το άκουσε όμως και αυτό δεν μπορούσε να αλλάξει.

…

«Θεοί μου,» ο Έντουαρντ μουρμούρισε κλείνοντας το βιβλίο. Ποιος να το ήξερε ότι για να χτίσεις ένα θερμοκήπιο θέλει τόσες γνώσεις; Σίγουρα όχι εκείνος.

Άφησε τα βιβλία του στο γραφείο του και κατέβηκε στο σαλόνι. Ήθελε να δει τα μικρά του αδέρφια και πόσος κούραζαν την Ιζαμπέλλα. Έτσι τουλάχιστον έλεγε στον εαυτό του. Η πραγματική αλήθεια όμως ήταν ότι ήθελε να την κοιτάει. Ήθελε να έχει το βλέμμα του πάνω της όλη την ημέρα.

Μόλις έφτασε στο σαλόνι είδε την Ιζαμπέλλα ξαπλωμένη ανάσκελα στον καναπέ και τα δύο αδέρφια του από πάνω της να γελάνε.

«Μη μη!» φώναξε παιχνιδιάρικα η Ιζαμπέλλα.

«Δεν αντέχεις το γαργαλητό δεσποινίς Ιζαμπέλλα;» ο Κλάους γέλασε γαργαλώντας την.

«Εγώ;» είπε έκπληκτη η Ιζαμπέλλα. «Εγώ μπορώ να αντέξω τα πάντα. Για εσάς δεν ξέρω,» είπε και άρχισε να γαργαλάει και τα δύο παιδιά.

Ο Έντουαρντ ήταν στις σκάλες και παρακολουθούσε τα μικρά του αδέρφια να παίζουν με την Ιζαμπέλλα καθώς ένα χαμόγελο σχηματίστηκε στα χείλη του.

_Η Ιζαμπέλλα θα γινόταν καλή μητέρα, _σκέφτηκε.

Πριν προλάβει να σκεφτεί περεταίρω, κούνησε το κεφάλι του, σαν να ήθελε να διώξει τις σκέψεις και άρχισε να περπατάει για να φτάσει στο σαλόνι, εκεί που κάθονταν η Ιζαμπέλλα και τα παιδιά.

«Διασκεδάζετε παιδιά;» ρώτησε καθώς καθόταν στον καναπέ απέναντι τους.

«Ναι!» είπαν και τα δυο με μια φωνή. «Η δεσποινίς Ιζαμπέλλα είναι πολύ καλή,» ξεφώνησε ο Ελεαζάρ.

«Το ξέρω,» μουρμούρισε ο Έντουαρντ χαμογελώντας. «Γιατί δεν πάτε έξω να παίξετε;» τα ρώτησε με σκοπό να βρεθεί λίγο μόνος με την Ιζαμπέλλα.

«Μπορούμε;» ρώτησε ο Κλάους κοιτώντας την Ιζαμπέλλα.

«Φυσικά και μπορείτε,» απάντησε εκείνη γλυκά στα παιδιά. Χωρίς άλλη κουβέντα τα παιδιά βγήκαν τρέχοντας από το σπίτι.

Η Ιζαμπέλλα χαμήλωσε το βλέμμα της και έγειρε το κεφάλι της προς τα πίσω, μέχρι που ακούμπησε τον καναπέ. Αναστέναξε και έβαλε το χέρι της στο μέτωπο της.

«Σε κουράζουν πολύ έτσι δεν είναι;» ο Έντουαρντ ρώτησε ξαφνικά.

«Όχι πολύ.» είπε και σηκώθηκε από τον καναπέ. «Είμαι λίγο κουρασμένη. Να με συγχωρείτε,» είπε και γύρισε να φύγει. Ο Έντουαρντ σηκώθηκε από τον καναπέ γρήγορα και πήγε κοντά της.

«Ιζαμπέλλα κοίτα. Θέλω να ζητήσω συγνώμη για τον τρόπο που συμπεριφέρθηκα λίγες μέρες πριν. Ξέρεις όταν…»

«Ναι θυμάμαι,» τον διέκοψε η Ιζαμπέλλα.

«Δεν θέλω να μου κρατάς κακία. Δεν το έκανα με κακό σκοπό,» απολογήθηκε.

«Το ξέρω,» μουρμούρισε η Ιζαμπέλλα.

Ο Έντουαρντ πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα, σαν να ήθελα να πάρει θάρρος. «Θα ήθελα πολύ να το ξανακάνω αλλά προφανώς εσύ δεν θέλεις, οπότε…»

«Δεν είπα κάτι τέτοιο,» τον ξανά διέκοψε εκείνη.

«Θέλεις δηλαδή;» είπε χαμογελώντας καθώς τον πλημμύριζε η χαρά.

«Όλα με τον καιρό τους,» απάντησε η Ιζαμπέλλα. «Τώρα να με συγχωρείτε παρακαλώ,» είπε και ανέβηκε τις σκάλες να πάει στο δωμάτιο της.

Ο Έντουαρντ στεκόταν εκεί με το στόμα ανοιχτό. Δεν περίμενε η Ιζαμπέλλα να τον έχει συγχωρέσει. Με ένα τεράστιο χαμόγελο πήγε σχεδόν τρέχοντας στο δωμάτιο του να πέσει για ύπνο. Ήθελε να μείνει ξύπνιος όλο το βράδυ για να αρχίσει την δουλειά του.

Απόψε θα ήταν η πρώτη νύχτα που θα άρχιζε την δουλειά του.

Για την Ιζαμπέλλα.

Μόνο αυτή.


End file.
